Fifth Year Secrets
by Jessie Flower
Summary: JamesLily, SiriusArabella, RemusKellie (oc), Lily has a secret, James finds out. James tells Sirius and Remus. What happend from there? Read to find out![Complete]
1. Chapter I

One hot and humid day in mid-August, a bored James Potter was lying on his lawn looking into space. Sirius was in France with his family,(much against Sirius will) Peter was at a family reunion in the states, and Remus was ill because of the up coming full moon tonight. James had absolutly nothing to do, with a sigh he walked inside of his house. Which of coarse was empty, his parent which were top-notch Aurors had a mission to kill a certain group of death eaters that they had a lead on. His parents wouldn't be home for another good 3 weeks.  
  
James looked at the woods in the back of his house and smirked. James walked into his backyard and changed into his animagi form; a white stag. You see he along with Sirius and Peter had become animagi for there friend Remus, who was a werwolf. He walked into the woods and found the clearing that Sirius and he would play quidditch in. He saw a girl there crying. The girl had red hair, she looked up at James and he saw it was one of his classmates; and his current crush, Lily Evans. James wasn't exactly good friends with her more like aqquantinces. However Remus seemed to be good friends with her, so she couldn't be that bad. James thought of turning back to his human form, but didn't because he decided it might scare her. James walked up to her; Lily stood up and pet the stag.  
  
'Why is she crying?' James thought. His thoughts of coarse were all to soon going to be answered. James started to walk back.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you." The stag walked back over to her. "Your so lucky to be able to roam the wild. No worries, no abusive father who blames you for your mothers death. Just because you were in the same car crash, and lived threw it." Lily looked down at the stag and looked into his eyes, those eyes they looked so familiar but she just couldn't place them. It was like she had seen them before but where? Lily noticed it was getting dark and she might be able to sneak into the house before her father came home and her sister was already asleep. "I've got to go." She said and pet the stag once more.  
  
James walked back into his backyard and changed back into his human form. 'Lily had an abusive father?' he thought. 'She's so nice, and gentle.' James made himself some dinner and went to bed, it was just to much to comprehend.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later the familiar voice of Sirius yelled, "James!!" as he came out of the fireplace.  
  
"Sirius!" He yelled back at him  
  
"How are ya?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"So how was paris?"  
  
"It was great, they had all these prank things."  
  
"Really, like what?"  
  
"They had this powder that you mix with something someone eats and their hair turns into their least favorite color."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Yea, figured we could probably do it on the whole Slytherin table."  
  
"Something to look forward to."  
  
"Yea, but first we could probably test it on Snape, no harm in that."  
  
"Nope, none at all."  
  
"So wanna go play quidditch in the woods?"  
  
"Umm. sure why not?"  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
~*~*~  
  
One week later James flooed over to Sirius' house; they were gunna floo to the leaky cauldron to go get some school suppies.  
  
"Sirius!?"  
  
"Coming!" Sirius ran down the stairs. "Hey Prongsie!"  
  
"Hey Padfoot."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep." Sirius walked into the fire place and yelled 'Diagon Alley' after he left James did the same.  
  
"I hate floo." James stated.  
  
"I know, if only we could apparate."  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
"Florish and Blotts first?"  
  
"Sure, we need Standard 5th year book, and a couple others."  
  
"Okay." They got to Florish and Blotts, and saw Lily and Remus.  
  
"Lils'!! Remy!!" Sirius yelled and got some customers to look at him.  
  
"Hey Sirius." Lily said reaching for a book a little to high for her to reach. James saw the book she was trying to get and easily got it down and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks James." She looked at him, he saw a bruise on her face.  
  
"Lily, what happened to your eye."  
  
"Oh, umm. You know I just fell, it's fine really. See you guys at school." Lily left.  
  
"You guys believe that?"  
  
"Nope." Remus said simply.  
  
"No way, she couldn't get a bruise like that from falling." Sirius said watching her walk out the door.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me." Remus told them.  
  
"I think I know." James admitted to his friends.  
  
"Really, how?" Remus asked.  
  
"Umm.. well one day I was roaming the woods. And she was in the clearing Sirius and I use a lot for practising quidditch. And I was in my...Prongs form and she told me she had an abusive father that blamed her for her mothers death."  
  
"Why were you in your Prongs form!?" Remus asked James angrily.  
  
"I-I was bored, I had nothing else to do."  
  
"You could have gotten caught!" Remus said.  
  
"Calm down Moony, he didn't get caught."  
  
"Maybe we can do something, for Lily." Remus suggested letting go of the argument.  
  
"Remus, what on earth are we going to be able to do?"  
  
"I dunno. Something, anything."  
  
"All we can do is make sure she's alright during the school year, for now anyhow."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Semptember first, James double checked he had everything for his fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
"James! Come on were going to be late!" Olivia Potter yelled.  
  
"Be right there, Mum!" James yelled back and brought his suitcase downstairs.  
  
"Okay, come on James we have to get to Kings Cross" Once they got to Kings Cross they met up with the Blacks' and Lupins'  
  
"Hey Prongsie!"  
  
"Hey Padfoot, Moony."  
  
"Hey James."  
  
"Boys you should probably get going." Mr. Black said, hoping to get rid of his traitor of a child as soon as possible, a Gryffindor in the family. At least he wasn't friends with any mudbloods...The boys nodded and went there one at a time. Remus, then Sirius and then James. The boys went to go look for a compartment and found one with Peter, Lily and Kellie.  
  
"Hey guys." Peter said with a weak smile.  
  
"Hey Wormtail." Sirius said as he sat next to him. James sat next to Sirius and Remus next to Kellie.  
  
"So girls how was your summer?" Sirius said and added his Oh so famous smile whioch would lead almost any girl except for Lily and Kellie to melt at his feet.  
  
"Great!" Kellie answered.  
  
"Ok. It's good to be going back to Hogwarts though." Lily said and looked down at her hands.  
  
"So when should we expect to see the first prank from the oh-so-famous Marauders?" Kellie asked.  
  
"A Marauder never reveals his secrets." Sirius said with a smug face.  
  
"BLACK!!"  
  
"Ah, but a Snape does." Lily said with a smirk.  
  
"Very true Lilykins!"  
  
"BLACK! YOU!" The whole compartment burst into laughter as soon as Snape stormed into the compartment.  
  
"And you. I see you have a certain fondness in pink hair. Maybe you could try washing it now." Sirius said.  
  
"I will get you back Black!" Sanpe stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Good one Padfoot, it was that stuff you got from france right." James asked, still chuckling.  
  
"Yep and Thank you." Sirius stood up and took a bow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sorting just finished and Dumbledore was giving his speech, which truth be told James wasn't listening to. James was more fixated on Lily. She had told him she had an abusive father, and James wasn't going to forget that. Suddenly Lily's sleeve slipped a little and he saw a bruise. Jmaes figured that Lily must have felt the sleeve slip and pulled it back so it was covering her bruise she looked to see if anyone had seen it and her eyes meet with James. Lily quickly looked at her plate and food appeared.  
  
"Can you believe we aren't supposed to be out any later then 7:00 now!" Sirius said.  
  
"Because, you guys just listen to that so well." Bella said sarcasticlly.  
  
"Well that's true but it's the thought that counts!"  
  
"Okay well, you've thought about it, and you'll probably end up breaking it tomorrow."  
  
"You just know me so well don't you, *Bella*"  
  
"Don't you know it." She smirked. He stuck his tounge at her behind her back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus, Sirius and James were in the common room. Remus reading a book on stars; James and Sirius reading the latest Quidditch magizines. 'Quidditch today'  
  
"So Padfoot." Remus started  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"What going on with you and Arabella?"  
  
"Nothing, why would you ask such a question?"  
  
"Padfoot, for your information we aren't blind and it is pretty obvious you like her, so gather your Gryffindor bravery and ask her out!" James said said simply.  
  
"One, I don't like her."  
  
"Two?" James asked.  
  
"No just one."  
  
"You can't end with one or two if you start like that you have to go up to at least three."  
  
"And where is it you get this knowledge, Prongsie?"  
  
"Basic common sence, which of coarse you don't have. You however have Quidditch sence so you are therefore lacking the knowledge you have to go up to at least three."  
  
"Right. I just don't like her."  
  
"Denial" Remus and James said at the same time.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Sure." Remus said.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Padfoot, just give up you know his doing the Remus thingy." James said.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"What exactly is the *Remus thingy*?" Remus asked.  
  
"When you agree, but let us know you don't really believe us so therefore we get all offensive."  
  
"Right. and what exactly is with you and therefore tonight!"  
  
"Umm...not sure."  
  
"Right...anyhow."  
  
"So I'm thinking Prongsie, we should now annoy the hell out of Remus talking about his obsession with Kellie."  
  
"Good idea Padfoot!"  
  
"So Remy, have you talked to kellie at all today?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Being back at hogwarts, homework, muggle classic novels."  
  
"So other words boring stuff."  
  
"Hey!(Remus) Yep!(James)" Remus and James said at the same time.  
  
"So how about Lils' and James in seems he has a soft spot for her." Moony asked, tryign to get the subject off of his love life.  
  
"Good change of subject Moony! So Jamesie how is the talking going with Lily?"  
  
"Umm.. haven't talked to her since Diagon alley and I don't have a 'soft spot' for her!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you Kellie lover!"  
  
"Shut up!" Remus said and threw a pillow at James.  
  
"Struck a nerve!" James said and dodged another pillow thrown by Remus.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Arabella, a girl with dark hair and pale blue eyes; Mia, a girl of hispanic decent with dark hair and dark eyes; Kellie a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue/green eyes; Ashley, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and Lily were sitting on each of their bed talking about Mia's favorite subject boys!  
  
"Arabella." Mia started.  
  
"It's Bella!"  
  
"Sorry, *Bella* you and Sirius were made for each other!" Mia said dreamily.  
  
"Your kidding right? He gets on my nerves."  
  
"But in the way you want him right." Mia smirked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So you do like him."  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Whats with all the fights then?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Kellie, not all people have hobbies such as muggle books with the guy they like."  
  
"Whatever, Mia."  
  
"I dunno, I guess it's the only way we ever talk so we just fight."  
  
"It's so obvious to. Sirius likes you and you like Sirius plus you score major points in the cuteness factor." Lily said, looking up from 'The Witch Weekly'.  
  
"Thanks. Now moving on to Kellie."  
  
"Why me?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Cause I want to get off the subject of me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes Kellie how is the boring couple doing." Mia asked. Mia and Kellie didn't like each other much, they really never had. Lily had a feeling it was because Mia had kissed Remus second year, and had dated for a couple of weeks.  
  
"Sod off Mia!"  
  
"Yea, at least she has someone that likes her back, Mrs. Potter." Lily said defending Kellie.  
  
"James will be *mine*"  
  
"Sure, if you seduce him."  
  
"Lily your just doing so much better."  
  
"I don't really care for anyone in our school."  
  
"Maybe your Miss. Boring here then."  
  
"Yea right Mia. Besides it's ashame that James seems to have takin' a liking to Lily now." Bella said.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to see if James is down their now, and maybe inform Sirius and Remus about a little secret. Come'on Ashley!" Ashley followed, as always. Bella, Kellie and Lily ran down a few seconds later hiding behind the couch in view of Remus, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Hi James." Mia said.  
  
"Oh, hi." He said distractedly.  
  
"So you want to go up to your dormitory we could do a little something."  
  
"Umm...no" Arabella staring laughing a little and Lily put her and around her mouth. "What was that?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Remus said covering up for the girls.  
  
"Right so, bye Mia."  
  
"I wouldn't want to say good night right now, how about good morning it sounds a lot better."  
  
"Umm..no not really, I like night a whole lot better."  
  
"So you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend and Ashley with Sirius?"  
  
"Umm..su" James started, but was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"NO!" Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, what did you say. I mean who do you like Big Figg?" Lily and Kellie had to hold Bellaback from killing Mia for saying that. One thing about Mia is you can never trust her. She could be your best friend one second and your worst enemy the next.  
  
"Actually. (the girls couldn't hear the next part)But that's not the point. I would never want to go out with Ashley, who would never be my type and I'm positive James would never want to go out with a skank like you!"  
  
"We'll see about that." Mia and Ashley went upstairs to the girls dormitory, while Bella held them back and got up the boys saw her.  
  
"Bella!" Sirius said, eyes wide.  
  
"Hey Sirius didn't hear what you said about liking me or not and we're just waiting for a scream."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Put a prank when we left for the first people that walk into the girls dormitory to have zits on their face for two weeks."  
  
"Wow, that's good. There both gunna freak." James comented.  
  
"I know!"  
  
//Scream//  
  
"Okay, 5.4.3.2..1"  
  
"FIGG!" Mia stormed into the room with zits all over her face everyone started laughing.  
  
"Wha tis it Princess Mia?"  
  
"So not funny. Lets just say the games have begun."  
  
"And The Marauders are on Bella' side." Sirius said proudly. Mia huffed off back to the dormitory.  
  
"Bravo, Bravo!" Sirius said.  
  
"Well I think we should have a name. The Marauderettes."  
  
"Not the most original." James said  
  
"Stuff it James."  
  
"Just playin' so it the Marauders and Maruderetees vs Princess Mia and side kick good-for-nothing Ashley." Sirius said.  
  
"Yep." The girls said in univision.  
  
"Night girls."  
  
"Nightboys." The girls walke up to their dormitories.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James woke up, and took a shower and changed into his school robes. He walked into the common room and saw Lily reading a muggle book 'Charolette's Web'.  
  
"Hey Lils'!"  
  
"Hey James."  
  
"What you reading."  
  
"Charolette's Web."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Spider that saves a pig from being killed."  
  
"Why would a spider do that?"  
  
"The spider and pig had become friends."  
  
"Oh, how did it save the pigs' life?"  
  
"The spider put messages in the web; do you want something James?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why are you asking me all these questions?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Curiousity killed the cat."  
  
"Theres a cat in the book?"  
  
"No, it's an expression. Aren't you like supposed to be the brains of the Marauders?"  
  
"No that's Remy."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm the idea maker he makes sence of it."  
  
"And let me guess; Sirius is in for the ride and Peters' in cause all of his friends are."  
  
"Yea, that's about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yea, so I saw your arm last night."  
  
"Oh, yea.I just um, behind the door when my dad opened it real quick."  
  
"Oh, right. That must of hurt."  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Right, so you ready to eat?"  
  
"Umm, yea. Let me go see if Lily or Bella are up."  
  
"Yea, I'll check the Marauders."  
  
"Ok." James turned around and saw Sirius, Remus and Peter coming down stairs. "Hey you guys." James got a chourse of 'Hey' and 'Aye'.  
  
"I told Peter about what we're doing although they could use a fourth member." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, that's cool."  
  
"Heard you talking to Lils'"  
  
"Would you just stop with that. I don't like her..much" James muttered the last part but it seemed that Remus and Sirius heard cause they both had smirks on their faces. The girls walked downstairs.  
  
"Hey Girls!" Sirius said, with his charming smile which would make almost any girl without a brain melt at his feet. Even some with a brain; namely Arabella Figg.  
  
"Hey Sirius." Bella said and smiled sat him.  
  
"Shall we go then or are we waiting for a scream?" Remus asked.  
  
"We should go. Wouldn't want to miss our first class, which I believe this year is undoubtly going to be with Slytherin." Bella said.  
  
"You jinxed us second year Bella, we know we're gunna have first period with them!" Lily said.  
  
"H-How exactly d-did she j-jinx us?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, we just finished potions in Monstrone's class" Lily started as they walked down to the great hall.  
  
"And remember Malfoy and Snape had called Lily a mudblood which annoyed the hell out of us all." Kellie added.  
  
"Then of coarse as soon as we get out of Class. Bella, here say the stupidest thing anyone could say." Lily added.  
  
"I sware it's pure torture giving Gryffindors first period with Slytherins." Kellie added.  
  
"And low and behold Monstrone was there, he heard us. And we have had first period with Slytherin ever since, oh and to add to that it's always potions." Lily finished.  
  
"Well that's a story that shall be past down in generations to come." Sirius smirked. They arrived at the great hall and started eating and got their class time tables. (not sure how they rotate but, I will have them rotate) Lily read todays classes out loud.  
  
"7:00 Double Potions with Slytherins. We knew that. 8:00 Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw."  
  
"That's not to bad" Sirius commented.  
  
"9:00 Care for Magical Creatures with Slytherin."  
  
"Ugh." Everyone said together.  
  
"10:00 Muggle studdies, well that's what I chose as my elective. I know Bella and Kellie did to."  
  
"Not us we all chose Divination" Remus replied.  
  
"Lunch"  
  
"Yippe!" Sirius shouted, which made all of the students in the hall look at him "What ya'll looking at!"  
  
"As I was saying. 1:00 Herbology with Hufflepuff"  
  
"T-the one t-thing I'm g-good at!"  
  
"2:00 Charms with Ravenclaw,and 3:00 History of Magic with Slytherin and that's it."  
  
"We start and end the day with them, it's just not right!" James complained.  
  
"Well we know who to thank for that." Lily said looking at Bella.  
  
"NO, no blaming this on me."  
  
"Who said we'd do that." Lily said slyly.  
  
They all finished break fast and got to potions. Lily and Arabella sat together in front then Kellie and Jake Bell (another Gryffindor in their year.) then Sirius and James then Peter and Remus and then Mia and Ashley. The Slytherins finally filled into the classroom just seconds before the bell rang, of coarse it wouldn't have mattered as the fact was that Mr. Monstrone preffered Slytherins over any other house. Monstrone walked into class.  
  
"Hello, students welcome to another year in my classroom, you know what to do as you have been here for 5 years. We will be working on a potion which makes you tellone secret then the potion dies out, we will be working on different kinds of potions which allow you to do this and their similarities and differences. Today will be Brenan's Twist. Start now." Finally everyone had finished. "Okay I will start will the Gryffindors and ask you a question if you have done any research over the summer you should know what kind of question I shall be asking you. Miss Figg if you would." Bella drank some of the potion; It didn't seem she knew what he was going to ask her but of coarse Lily did, she knew Mystic Brenan was a girl that would gossip all the time basically about boys, and she made this potion because she wanted to know who everyone liked and made sure no one liked her boyfriend of the week. "Miss Figg who do you like?"  
  
"Sirius Black." Bella turned a crimson color.  
  
"Interesting, Miss Nightstrom if you would." Kellie picked up the potion her hand shaking she knew what would happen when Monstrone said Brenan's twist but she was praying he would call on Issac, but no he called on her. Kellie drank some of the silver potion. "Miss Whisp who do you like?"  
  
"Remus Lupin." Kellie turned a bright red, and started playing with her hands.  
  
"Not Surprising, Mr. Lup-Pettigrew." Lily knew what Monstrone was doing he was about to call on Remus but since, he saw the smile on Remus' face when Kellie said she liked him, he picked Peter, such an asshole. Peter drank the potion. "Mr. Pettigrew who do you like?"  
  
"Nacrissa White."  
  
"Eww!" Nacrissa yelled while most kids snickered.  
  
"Calm down, Nacrissa okay now Mr Black if you would."  
  
"I certainly will." It seemed to Lily that Sirius was happy about be being picked to tell who he liked, well when Bella said she liked him he made no expression at all; was he bluffing? Sirius took it in one big gulp.  
  
"Mr. Black who do you like?"  
  
"Arabella Figg."  
  
"How on earth could you like Big Figg over Ashley!" Mia burst out.  
  
"5 point from Gryffindor for disturbing class!" Bella didn't go at her like she did last night, thankfully. But why not. Lily looked behind her and saw Sirius and Bella kissing. "5 more points from gryffindor for kissing in class! Now Miss. Willaimson if you would." Mia drank the potion and everyone was fully aware of who she was going to say. "Miss Willaimson who do you like?"  
  
"James Potter, of coarse."  
  
"Right, Mr. Snape if you would."  
  
"Excuse me professer but isn't this an invasion of personal privacy?" Lucius interupted, before Snape could drink the potion.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you are correct. 15 points for Slytherin for pointing that out. For all of you, Slytherins who didn't use yourselves as an experment please put some of the potion into the vile and put you and your parners name on it and place it on my desk. Class Dismissed"  
  
~*~*~  
  
After dinner all the Gryffindor fifth years were in the common room. James, Sirius, and Issac were reading Quidditch magazines; Remus, Kellie and Lily were reading Muggle novels; Bella was reading the Witch Weekly. Mia and Ashley were trying to find a counter-curse for their acne. , while of coarse gossiping loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"I heard Sirius is only going out with Big Figg beause she brived him." Ashley not saying a word just agreeing.  
  
"You know, I think neither of you could get a date even without acne on your face, cause you're a bunch of fakes." Jake said. Jake and Bella had been friends since they were practiclly born; he was like her brother. Mia and Ashley stormed out of the room and slammed the Dormitory door.  
  
"Ya, know that rthymes!" Sirius said. Everyone just rolled their eyes.  
  
"I-I'm going t-to bed, b-bye" Peter said.  
  
"Bye Peter." Everyone said then Sirius said "See ya Wormtail!"  
  
"Ya wanna go out on a walk?" Sirius asked Bella.  
  
"Okay. See ya guys later." Bella said  
  
"Yea bye." Lily said then smirked. "Umm, Jake, James remember that thing we had to do."  
  
"Wh- Oh yea that thing." Jake said.  
  
"What are you two talking about we have no 'thing'" Lily kicked James shin. "OW! Oh yea 'that' thing!"  
  
"Let go to the boys dormitory." Lily suggested. The three walked up to the dormitory; James slightly limping.  
  
"Lily! That hurt!"  
  
"You big baby!"  
  
"Well excuse me, I don't get kicked in the shin everyday!"  
  
"Well your supposed to be this tough guy being chaser and all."  
  
"I never said I was a tough guy."  
  
"You've implyed it."  
  
"You guys I'm going to bed, who knows how long those two are gunna take down there."  
  
"Okay see ya tomorrow captain!" James said.  
  
"Yep. Practise 4:00" James and Lily crawled onto his bed and put a silencising charm so no one could here them talking, or fighting.  
  
"Okay back to the fight, I have never implyed it!"  
  
"Yes you have saying you're the best chaser ever, your muscles."  
  
"Well maybe you've implyed it by looking at my mucscles."  
  
"Oh, get a grip. Your so full of yourself."  
  
"I know." Lily shivered. "Are you cold?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Come on." James got under the blanket. Lily was looking at her hands. "I'm not going to bite."  
  
"Fine fine."  
  
"See much warmer."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So ya wanna see the tough guys at practise?"  
  
"I suppose, that is if we don't have any homework."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I'm sure." Lily and James fell asleep talking.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie awkawardly sat next to each other."So..umm.." Kellie started  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Well you weren't tested in potions class, and I mean I just want to know if you like me, and it's toatlly fine if you don't cause I do but I would really like to know cause ya know curious and then we could possibly date but I would really like to know if that's okay with you and please be honest cause don't just say something because you don't want to hurt someone's feeling cause feeling are going to get hurt anyhow."  
  
"Kellie!" Remus yelled, then lowered his voice back to normal. "Your rambling, calm down."  
  
"Sorry, I just want to know if you like me like I like you." Kellie said shyly and stared playing with her hands. Remus put his left hand over hers and cupped her left cheek with his right hand. He leaned into her and kissed. They seperated and looked at each other and smiled. "So, that'd be a yes?" Remus smile got wider and laughed a little.  
  
"Yea, that'd be a yes. There is something I should tell you though."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Cliffie! I am such a mean person! I know! I hate cliffies, but you kinda already know whats he needs to tell her. So I hope you liked it and I am in need of a beta reader so if anyone would like to become my beta reader I would love it! I know my grammer and speeling sucks so I hope someone will offer to become a beta reader. So umm..I'd like it if I got some rviews this is one of my longest writen chapters and I think I like my chapters better longer, give me more to deal with. And believe me this is going to be a good story! Well at least I hope so! Please review! I'm on my knees begging please give me some reviews good or bad, just no flames or tomatoes! *Prays some people will sumbit a review* Talk to you next chapter! ~*Jess*~ 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a umm a werewolf." Remus confessed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, so."  
  
"That's a big coincidence."  
  
"What, what do you mean? I mean are you?"  
  
"No, but my brother is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep. So here is a question and I really need to know the answer to. So ya know if someone comes up to me and asks me if we're boyfriend and girlfriend-"  
  
"Yes." Remus cut her off.  
  
"Okay, good." Kellie kissed Remus. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Lily woke up and there was some source of warmth next to her. She was to lazy to open her eyes so she just lay their, a couple minutes later she opened her eyes and saw James. 'James! Why am I sleeping next to James!' she thought then everything that happened last night came flooding back. She looked at her watch and it was 5:00 AM. Lily slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake James up. She stepped into the Dormitory when Sirius walked in.  
  
"Lily what are you doing here?"  
  
"Umm, nothing, why were you out all last night?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"James, huh?"  
  
"No, we were talking and fell asleep."  
  
"In his bed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"You don't exactly look tired either so my guess you were in the girls dormitory."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Whatever, see you at breakfast."  
  
"See ya." Sirius took a shower and got dressed into his dress robes.  
  
"Lily?" Sirius heard James mumble. Sirius jumped onto his bed.  
  
"Sorry buddy, she left a little while ago."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Really nothing happened."  
  
"But she was in *your* bed."  
  
"Yes, she was cold so went both went under the covers."  
  
"And warmed each other up?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"We were talking and fell asleep."  
  
"Sure, Prongs." Sirius said as Remus awoke.  
  
"Hey, Prongs, Padfoot." He said.  
  
"Hey Moony! Guess what Prongs and Lily did last night!"  
  
"We didn't do anything!" James retorted.  
  
~*~*~ Meanwhile in the Girl Dorm ~*~*~  
  
Lily tiptoed inside to the girls dorms.  
  
"Hi Lily." Lily turned around and saw Bella.  
  
"Hi Bella."  
  
"Where were you all last night?"  
  
"In the boys dorm."  
  
"Really" Mia started to stir in her sleep as Bella said this.  
  
"Yes, we can talk on my bed I'll put a silencing charm on it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, I heard Sirius was here all last night." Lily said.  
  
"He was, but who were you with, Issac?"  
  
"Nope, James."  
  
"I never thought, you two would be a likely couple."  
  
"We're not dating, we fell asleep talking."  
  
"Oh, well I can't taunt you with that then."  
  
"Nope, so what were you and Sirius doing all night?"  
  
"We went to the lake, talked, came back to Dormitory and everyone was asleep except for you, who was missing."  
  
"Glad you didn't worry."  
  
"Well, you never know. You could have gone to get a midnight snack or something."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Okay as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted! Well, we kissed basically then talked and fell asleep."  
  
"Oh, that's nothing anyone can taunt you about either, yet anyhow."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower be back in a few."  
  
"Okay." Lily grabbed her towel, and robes. Lily came back a few minutes later and saw Sirius and Arabella kissing.  
  
"Ah, the lovely couple can not spend 30 minutes separated."  
  
"Shut up Lily." Bella said and started kissing Sirius again. Lily shook her head and got some books she needed and walked down to the common room. Kellie, Remus, James and Mia were down there. James was on one couch and Mia was next to him. Remus and Kellie were on the other couch, and Lily sat on a chair.  
  
"So James, you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?" Mia asked.  
  
"Not really." James replied.  
  
"But it would be fun."  
  
"No, it most likely wouldn't. Hi Lily."  
  
"Hey James." Lily said  
  
"James, please come to Hogsmeade with me I can guarantee you a good time while were there and after." Mia said not paying attention to Lily.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not, we're a match made in heaven."  
  
"No, you like me, I however do not like you."  
  
"You'll come around." Mia said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"So, where is Bella and Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"In the girls dorm." Lily simply replied.  
  
"Okay, I guess we could go to breakfast without them then."  
  
"Sure." James, Lily, Remus and Kellie headed down to the Great hall for breakfast.  
  
"Lily pass the jam please." Kellie said Lily passed the Jam to her and saw Sirius and Bella coming towards them.  
  
"Hey Bella, Sirius."  
  
"Hey Lily" said Bella.  
  
"Hey Lily." Said Sirius. James looked at his watch and saw it was almost time for their first class; Charms.  
  
"Ya guys we should go to charms or we're going to be late." Everyone got up and walked to class.  
  
~*~*~ Later that night in the Common Room ~*~*~  
  
The Marauders and Marauderettes were sitting in the common room.  
  
"I think we should pull a prank on Princess Mia or the Slytherins." Sirius said.  
  
"What kind of prank?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well that does us a lot of good, something that there are no counter- curses to thought, so Mia can't undo anything." Lily said.  
  
"Lily, you shouldn't be giving him these tips he might use them on you." James said.  
  
"If he does, he should know there will be hell to pay." Lily said as she narrowed her eyes on Sirius.  
  
"Right, I know better than that, see Prongsie!" Sirius said.  
  
"Right" James said.  
  
"Something that will effect her as much as that thing Bella did with the acne." Kellie added.  
  
"You know, maybe we should wait for her to retaliate." Said Bella  
  
"Are you crazy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"That's a hard one; we did acne, now what would she hate?" Kellie asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Loss of make-up." Bella said.  
  
"James dead." Sirius said. James scowled at him.  
  
"B-bad hair." Peter stuttered.  
  
"Mirror, that gives her insults on her looks." Remus said.  
  
"I've got it!" Lily burst out. Everyone looked at her, with his or her eyebrows raised. "Okay, this is what we do!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's good." James said.  
  
"Yea, she'll defiantly freak." Said Kellie with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"And she won't know what hit her." Bella said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was already December, and it was obvious to everyone in the school except for the teachers there was a war going on between some of the Gryffindors. The pranks kept going back and forth between each other. However in the war one person would always never get pranked on was James. Everyone knew Mia was stubborn and would still chase after James even though this war was going on.  
  
One day Dumbledore announced there was going to be a Christmas ball for fourth years and up. Remus was going with Kellie, Sirius with Bella, and Peter with some Hufflepuff. All that was left was for James to pick someone, which he had no clue who he was going to ask. He was just lying there waiting for an idea to come to his head. Then there was knock on the dorm door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey, James"  
  
"Hey, Lily. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bored. Sirius and Bella are at Hogsmeade, Remus is at the shrieking Shack."  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Figured it out like third year. Kellie is doing, not needed at all extra credit cause she misses Remus. Issac is with his Ravenclaw girlfriend and you're the only person left."  
  
"I'm the last person on your list, I feel so special, now!" James said sarcastically.  
  
"You're not the last Sirius is, but he is with Bella."  
  
"Oh, now I feel so much better!"  
  
"Your third, truth be told, happy now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's the boys dorm, what am I supposed to be in the girls?"  
  
"I think your hiding from Princess Mia."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. So, are you?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"You're acting like Sirius now."  
  
"Am I not supposed to act serious?"  
  
"Shut up." Lily smiled.  
  
"See! I got a smile, hoped for a laugh but that is okay."  
  
"Really, I bet I can get a laugh out of you though." Lily started tickling him. James was now laughing very hard.  
  
"Lily!" //Laugh// "Stop." //Laugh// "Please!"  
  
"I guess," she said with an over exaggerated sigh.  
  
"So, who are you going to the ball with?"  
  
"Nobody has asked me. So I might skip the whole thing."  
  
"You can not skip it!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because our friends are going to be there, and I need a date, so will you go with me as friends?"  
  
"Sure why not? You know ask any girl she would probably go with you, heck they'd probably die for ya."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Princess Mia, and pretty much the whole Hogwarts female population and maybe even some male."  
  
"Oh, well thats..er..nice to know."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what do you think everyone is doing?"  
  
"Nice change of subject. Right now Sirius and Bella are fighting over which store to go to. Remus is bored out of his mind without Kellie and vice versa, and Issac is snogging Heather, I think that's her name anyhow."  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"Women intuition." Lily simply said. And sure enough Sirius and Bella were fighting over which store to go to Zonkos or Roseys Cosmetics. Remus and Kellie were missing each other, and Issac and Heather were snogging in the astronomy tower.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A couple of days later, the Marauders and Marauderettes were sitting in the common room. All just sitting there in silence until..  
  
"So who's staying and whose leaving?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Staying." Answered Remus.  
  
"Leaving" Answered James.  
  
"Leaving" Answered Sirius.  
  
"S-staying" Answered Peter.  
  
"Leaving" Answered Bella.  
  
"Leaving." Answered Lily. Which caused James, Sirius and Remus to give each other worried glances. "How about you Kellie?" Lily asked.  
  
"Staying." Kellie answered.  
  
"Wonder why." Bella coughed and got two pillows thrown at her, one from Kellie the other from Remus.  
  
"So anyhow, what do you guys plan to do during vacation?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Sirius is coming over my house." James said.  
  
"I have to go to New York to see my fathers side of the family." Bella said.  
  
"Staying home." Lily said.  
  
"Lily, you could come over to my house, if you want." James said.  
  
"My dad, probably won't let me, but I'll ask."  
  
"Good."  
  
A couple of days later lily told James that her dad wanted to have *Quality family time* James said it was okay, but he knew she was just lying as a cover for her dad abusing her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was the day of the ball. They were all wearing muggle dresses and suits. James was waiting in the common room with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"So how long do you bet it will take for them to get dressed?" Sirius asked  
  
"10 more minutes at least." Remus said.  
  
"Wrong" James, said. Remus turned around and saw Bella, Kellie and Lily.  
  
Bella was wearing a navy blue dress, Kellie was wearing a violet dress, and Lily was wearing a royal red dress. They walked down to the great hall and saw it was all very nicely decorated with a winter theme. Lily and James danced a little then as a slow song came on they somewhat awkwardly danced to it. James like the feeling of Lily in his arms, but couldn't actually tell her that since he wasn't sure about it himself. Before they knew it had gotten very late and most people were leaving. So they headed off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Lily woke up and packed away the last few things. She walked downstairs and saw Issac and Ashley trying to direct the first year; as they were prefects. Lily walked onto the train and looked and found a compartment with the others  
  
"Hey you guys." Lily said as she sat down next to Bella.  
  
"Hey Lils!" Everyone said at the same time. Finally they were at Kings Cross. Lily walked threw the barrier and saw her father with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.  
  
"Hi Dad." Lily said weakly.  
  
"Murderer. Come along now." Her Dad walked in front of her to the car. They had the ride home in silence. "We're home, I gave Petunia your room. I put a mattress in the attic for you to live in. Do not move anything out of place or you *will* suffer the consequences."  
  
"Okay." Lily said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Good, now. I'd like it if I didn't see you until dinner or later." He said and Lily went up into the attic and found the mattress her father was talking about. No blanket, no pillow. Lily took two of her cloaks out one to fold, and make into a pillow and the other to use as a blanket. It was very cold in the attic, since it had a broken window, which she doubted her father would ever fix. It was in the back of the house so nobody would ever see it anyhow. Lily walked down into the kitchen for dinner at 6-o-clock. She saw her father had already started eating their dinner. Lily took a plate out and some of whatever her father had cooked for dinner and put it on the plate.  
  
"That was moms favorite place, sicko." Petunia said. Because of this her father punched Lily; Lily fell off her chair.  
  
"You stay upstairs the rest of the holiday. Petunia will bring two meals a day, since I don't think someone like you would need breakfast. Lily nodded and ran upstairs, tears falling down her face. Lily climbed out of the house using the tree next to the broken window. Lily walked to the clearing in the woods, she always went to after her father abused her. When she got there she saw two boys flying around on the other side. She sat down next to a tree hoping they wouldn't see her. But no such luck they were headed towards her; she recognized who they were, it was James and Sirius so she put some hair in front of half of her face where the bruise was.  
  
"Lily!" The boys yelled in unison.  
  
"Hey James, Sirius." She said faking a smile and wiping away her tears.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked looking very concerned about her.  
  
"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" Lily asked but before she could stop James he had pushed her hair away from her face. James and Sirius saw her bruise and she was going to have to make an excuse.  
  
"Lily, what happened."  
  
"M-my dad, hit m-me by a-a-accident."  
  
"Oh, you should probably put ice on it." James said knowing she wouldn't tell him the truth, if Lily was one thing it was stubborn.  
  
"I will, see you guys another time!" Lily left and James turned to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius lets follow her in our animagi forms."  
  
"Are you crazy if she finds out she will freak!"  
  
"She won't."  
  
"Fine, but this can't be good cause I'm being the reasonable one!" with that the boys turned into their animiagi forms; James, a white stag and Sirius a big black dog. They followed Lily to her backyard, where she sat down and saw the two animals. Lily recognized the stag from earlier that year. The dog jumped on top of her and started licking her face.  
  
"Oh, hi!" The stag walked up to her and also licked her face. "I remember you." She said petted both of the animals at the same time. The stag seemed to be looking at her bruise. "How bad is it? I can't see it. I live in the freezing attic with nothing more than a mattress and a cloak as a blanket." The stag shook his head as in no and the dog did it to, and she took that, as it looked bad. Then she thought about it and said. "Do you understand me?" Again both the stag and dog shook their head yes to this. "Wow. It's getting late I should go inside. Goodnight." She climbed up the tree and got into her room, if you would call it that, as soon as she stepped inside they became human again.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Sirius said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was finally Christmas day. And the dog and stag had been visiting her at least once a day. The stag would always get her ice whenever she got a new bruise. She had gotten three more bruises; one on her right forearm, One on her left shin and the other one on her jaw. Lily gave her presents to Peter, Remus and Kellie before she left and told them not to open till Christmas, if they listened she had no clue. She sent Bella's last night and James and Sirius and sent her a note telling her to come to the clearing and they would exchange presents then. Lily woke up with presents from all of her friends. She saw Bella and Kellies 'owls she took the one from Bellas' and gave the owl a drink, and it flew away. Next she took the two presents from Kellie's owl and also gave it a drink, and it flew off right away. Lily opened Bellas Card it read:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Happy Christmas! I hope you like the present. See you in a couple days!  
  
BF4L,  
  
Bella  
  
Lily opened the present and It was a charm bracelet with 3 charms. One A, that flashed a picture of Bella, one K, that flashed a picture of Kellie, and one L which flashed a picture of Lily. There was a note underneath which read:  
  
Lily, I have one and I and I also sent one to Kellie for a Christmas present. I have their magazine of charms which they have loads that we can order from. See you tomorrow!  
  
Bella.  
  
Lily took the next present that turned out to be Kellies she opened the card it read:  
  
Happy Christmas Lily!  
  
Hope you like your presents! Been a bore around here without you guys, can't wait till your back.  
  
BF4L,  
  
Kellie  
  
Lily opened the present from Kellie and it was a necklace that had Lily's name written in cursive and then flashed a picture of Lily from last summer at Kellies house. Lily was wearing cargo pants with a green tank top, and a lily tucked in her left ear. Then there was a book called Quidditch Girls Rock! By Jessica Massabrook. Lily put on the necklace and bracelet and opened the card from Remus.  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!  
  
Hey Lily! I hope you like the present. Been boring without anyone here, we need those pranksters back. See you soon!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Remus  
  
Lily opened the present it was a muggle photo, taken by Issac from the ball. From left to right it was Remus and Kellie, James and Lily, and Sirius and Bella. The Frame had written on the top Friends Forever, and had glowing jewels scattered around the frame that would turn different colors. Lily put her presents and cloaks into her suitcase and took a shower, and changed. She picked up her presents for Sirius and James and climbed out of the window and went down to the clearing. Lily got there and saw James and Sirius sitting on a log. James looked up and saw her and smiled.  
  
"Lily what happened?" James asked looking at the bruise on her jaw.  
  
"Oh, you know I wasn't watching where I was going and knocked into my dresser." Lily lied.  
  
"Oh, okay then; Happy Christmas Lils" James said.  
  
"Yea what he said." Sirius said.  
  
"Happy Christmas James, Sirius." She gave each their present from her. Sirius ripped his open like there was no tomorrow. Lily had given him a Shooting Star broom clean up kit, and a book on his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons.  
  
"Thanks Lils" he said. James opened his and found a Nimbus broom clean up kit, and a few new Quidditch magazine that he hadn't gotten yet, and also a note that told him a simple charm to do on his glasses when he had to play in snow or rain.  
  
"Thanks Lily!" James said and hugged her. He got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when doing it, which he ignored.  
  
"No problem you guys, thank you to." Sirius had given Lily some candy and a small Quidditch book she would like more than he knew. James gave her a book on advanced charms and a Quidditch magazine which had a not inside, it read.  
  
Lily,  
  
Heard you talking to Kellie about how you have taken a liking in quidditch hope you like the magazine.  
  
You friend,  
  
James  
  
Lily took out two pieces of chocolate.  
  
"Lilsâ? who is that for?" Sirius asked nodding to the pieces of chocolate.  
  
"Two friends I met during the break."  
  
"They go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Muggles?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are they, animals."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Great you think I'm crazy."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We don't." James said, coming into the conversation. "But we have to go before my parents worry bout where we are."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow."  
  
"See you tomorrow." The boy's left and mere seconds after they left, the stag and dog came. The dog jumped on top of Lily and started licking her hand with the chocolate. "Oh! Hey here you go." She gave the dog one piece of chocolate and the stag the other. "And one for you." Once the stag finished eating the piece of chocolate from her hand she pet him. "James." Both the animals looked at each other uneasily. "That's why those eyes look so familiar, they look like James." Both of the animals calmed down, glad they weren't figured out.  
  
"I've got to go, before my dad notices I've left the house to see friends. Hope to see you guys in the summer." With that lily gave each a pet and left. Once they couldn't see lily anymore they changed back to humans.  
  
"We should probably head back before my parents notice we're missing." James said.  
  
"Okay." Sirius and James walked back to James house talking about Quidditch and such and how close they were with Lily finding out who they were. James mom was cooking pancakes and bacon. Ever since they had traveled to muggle London and had it his mother had made it for him during the holidays and on his birthday in the summer.  
  
"Hello, boys. And where have you been?" asked Olivia Potter, James mother.  
  
"We exchanged presents with a friend of ours from school."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"Lily Evans." Sirius supplied, and got a punch in the stomach from James.  
  
"Really, a girl?"  
  
"Yes, mother and she is just a friend *nothing* more."  
  
"Sure, well breakfast should be done if 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay." James and Sirius walked into James room; they started packing their cloaks and presents.  
  
"I can't believe you told my mom it was Lily."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"Not the point, you knew she would do that."  
  
"I know, it's so much fun see you have a battle about girls if they are just you *friend* or more."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, talk to Bella lately."  
  
"Just an owl, here and there."  
  
"Here and there, would mean?"  
  
"Maybe, once a day."  
  
"Love sick."  
  
"I'm love sick?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not as much as you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am not as easily fooled as your mother. I have the best friend instinct."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I know when you like a girl and when you don't."  
  
"Really, and who do I like?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Sorry, wrong answer."  
  
"So you didn't feel anything in the pit of your stomach, when you guys hugged?"  
  
"No." James said quickly a little to quickly.  
  
"Okay, for now but believe me your going to fall for her and when you do your going to fall hard."  
  
"BOYS BREAKFAST!!" Mrs. Potter yelled. Sirius and James ran down the stairs and saw. Mr. Potter reading the daily prophet, and Adrian; James older brother. Adrian was now in training as an Aurora because of the up coming rise of the Dark Lord. Adrian just finished Hogwarts last year.  
  
"Hey Adrian, Dad." James said.  
  
"Hey Lil bro." Said Adrian.  
  
"Hello James, Sirius." Mr. Potter said turning the page of the daily prophet.  
  
"Hey Danny-boy, Adrian." Sirius had called Mr. Potter, Danny-boy since he could talk.  
  
"Here you go boys." Mrs. Potter put some breakfast on a plate each and set it in front of the boys, which they both dug into. 


	3. Chapter III

Lily's father dropped her off in front of kings cross. Lily walked inside of Kings cross and saw the Potters and Sirius.  
  
"LILY!" They said at the same time.  
  
"Hey guys." She walked over to them.  
  
"Kids you should go threw the barrier it's almost 11:00." Mr. Potter said.  
  
"Okey-dokey Danny-boy!" Sirius said and ran threw the barrier.  
  
"Good-bye, Mr. And Mrs. Potter." Lily smiled at them and walked threw the barrier.  
  
"Is that Lily?" Mrs. Potter asked. 'Are you deaf?' James thought.  
  
"Yes mom. See ya guys in the summer." James ran threw the barrier. When James got to the platform he saw Lily on top of Sirius and got feeling in his stomach, but this time it was different.was it jealousy?  
  
"Sirius you idiot!" Lily said and got up.  
  
"I'm the idiot! You're the one who fell on me!"  
  
"You're the one who was still standing there!"  
  
"Oh, sure blame it all on Sirius!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"The two of you stop bickering!" James said.  
  
"Let's just find a compartment." Lily said annoyed.  
  
"Fine." The three found a compartment that had Bella in it. Bella looked up at them, and saw Lily face and winced.  
  
"What?" Lily said.  
  
"Your eye, and your jaw."  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
"What happened?" Lily sat across from Bella; James sat next to Lily and Sirius next to Bella.  
  
"My dad opened a door that I was behind and my jaw was just my clumsiness."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Yep, so how was your visit to New York?"  
  
"It was okay, kind of boring. But I went into muggle NYC and saw the Statue of Liberty."  
  
"That had to be pretty cool."  
  
"Yea it was. How was yours?"  
  
"It was ok. I was mostly in the woods though."  
  
"Oh, why don't you ever spend time with your sister?"  
  
"She hates me, calls us all freaks."  
  
"Well, I think once we are of age we should hex the life out of her."  
  
"I would only trust you and Sirius to do such a thing." They both stood up and took a bow, which made James and Lily laugh at them.  
  
"And we're backkkk!" Lily said as the train came to a stop.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie were waiting by the lake for the train. They finally saw the train.  
  
"Kellie, guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There backkkk"  
  
"Yes they are, thank god." Remus kissed her forehead, and watched as student started getting into the carriages. Remus and Kellie got up and walked over to where the Carriages were headed. Lily, Bella, James and Sirius got out of one carriage. Remus and Kellie saw them and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Lily said.  
  
"Hey Lily." Kellie said  
  
"So you guys have fun without us?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of coarse, we were really very happy that the annoying, serious, Sirius was gone. Pun intended." Kellie smiled.  
  
"Watch it their Kells'" Sirius said.  
  
"Watch what, where?" she said in an innocent voice. (A/n: I know she wasn't really like this the whole story, I'm changing her a little bit, she seemed like she was going Mary sue on me.)  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later they were all in the common room with the exception of Peter.  
  
"Remus, where is Peter?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, it was like this all Christmas vacation."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I think we should play a prank on someone, we've just left it alone way to long."  
  
"Hmmm." Was James reply.  
  
"Hmmm, What."  
  
"Nothing, just hmmm."  
  
"Who?" Kellie interjected.  
  
"What?" Lily supplied.  
  
"Where?" Bella said.  
  
"When?" Kellie asked  
  
"Why is it I always get why!?" Lily said. Kellie and Bella just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Slytherin table, lieing confession potion, great hall, tomorrow before Dinner, because their Slytherin's." Sirius said a pause between each answer.  
  
"Bravo Sirius. I think he actually thought." Kellie said.  
  
"Hardy-har-har. Remy you think you could make the potion tonight."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"It was really a rhetorical question."  
  
"What's retorical mean?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Okay, anyhow. Bella and I will pour the potion into their food. Lily and James just have to make sure the house elves don't see, can you guys do that?"  
  
"Yep." Lily said.  
  
"Easy." James said.  
  
"What can I do?" Kellie asked.  
  
"You can help me with getting the ingredients." Remus said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie had made the potion yesterday and now Lily, James, Sirius and Bella were off to the kitchens. Lily and Bella were in the lead, Sirius and James following. They got to the picture and took the cloak off. Sirius tickled the pear, and went inside. James and Lily went to distract the elves.  
  
"Hey could we have some cupcakes?" James asked. Delia came up to James.  
  
"How many cupcake do Sir n' Lily want?" Delia asked.  
  
"Hey Delia." Lily said and got down on her knees to become the same height as the elf. "We'd like 8."  
  
"Delia will get Sir and Lily, eight cupcake." Delia said and left the two alone. The other elves were doing things and hadn't seemed to notice Bella, or Sirius.  
  
"Why are we getting eight?" James asked.  
  
"All the Gryffindor 5th years we are friends with."  
  
"Oh, well you can always count on Lily to get everyone something."  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
"Here yous go Sir n' Lily."  
  
"First name basis with an elf, you must be here a lot."  
  
"Not really, anymore. I came here when I was younger. Before I became friends with you guys."  
  
"Oh." James looked down at the ground remering when he wasn't friends with her.  
  
**** Flashback****  
  
It was in their second year. James and Sirius came into the common room and saw Lily. Back then Lily was very quite and shy. She didn't bother anyone, but James and Sirius seemed to always bother her.  
  
"Well look who it is, Prongsie." Sirius said.  
  
"It looks like Miss Perfect Evans."  
  
"Yes that is who it is."  
  
"Is she ignoring us?"  
  
"I suppose so." Remus just came from out of the boys dormitory. Remus had always been friends with Lily, and when James or Sirius teased her or pulled a prank on her he would make sure he wasn't their but this was enough, James looked like he was going to take her homework any minute and throw it into the fire. Remus couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Stop it!" Remus yelled. James had just taken her homework away and as Remus predicted, he was going to throw it into the fire.  
  
"Remus, is something wrong?" James asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What?" Sirius asked throughly confused.  
  
"This!"  
  
"Pulling pranks?" James asked getting more confused by the second.  
  
"No, being an asshole. I don't know how you can consider destroying Lily's potions essay a prank. It's just being an asshole. I can't stand you guys doing this to her anymore. Just stop it."  
  
"We're not being assholes." Sirius retorted.  
  
"Really, then what exactly would you call throwing away someone potions essay that took you at least 5 hours." James looked at Lily, she hadn't speaken at all today. He thought about everything that he ever did to her, mostly destroying her homework, turning her hair different colors, and she never once ever looked at him. All that her really knew was that her hair was red. He never saw her face, why didn't he see her face? Was he as mean as Remus was saying? Was Remus right? Remus was always right, so he must be this time. He thought again about when he and Sirius would pull prnaks or be mean to her. She never looked at them, never cryed, it was like she thought she deserved it, but why?  
  
"Sorry Lily." James said.  
  
"Yea sorry." Sirius said. After that day. James saw her face; her amazing green eyes, her freckles. He saw everything and from that day forward they becmae friends, at first she was still very cautious around them, and it took awhile to get her to trust them but she was already friends with Remus and he trusted them so in time she trusted them all.  
  
**** End Flashback ****  
  
"James are you okay?"  
  
"Yea Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That day in second year when Remus, told Sirius and I off."  
  
"James I forgive you about that."  
  
"I know but I still feel really bad about it."  
  
"Don't worry about it" Sirius came over and Saw Lily had a tray of cupcakes.  
  
"We're done. And we have to use you two, as distractions for the elves way more often." They walked into the common room and saw Remus, Kellie, Peter, and Issac.  
  
"We've got food!" Sirius yelled. Lily put the tray in the middle of the common room table. Everyone reached fr the cupcakes. They all ate them and there was still a couple of hours till dinner.  
  
"Lily.um don't kill me after dinner, please." Sirius said. Then everyone stared at him.  
  
"Why would I do that."  
  
"Well you see with the lieing confesion potion, you whisper things to the drink after you put the potion in it and I put a lot of it on Snapes so most likely he is guna jump up and say something, you might not enjoy."  
  
"What exactly?" Lily said her voice stern.  
  
"That he l-loves you." Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"I am going to kill you!." She got of the couch but James held her back  
  
"He asked you not to."  
  
"James!"  
  
"What he did."  
  
"I don't care!" James put her over his shoulder.(a/n: I always love fanfictions when they have him do that, so you might see this happen a couple times.)  
  
"But you see I want to have my best friend alive."  
  
"James! Put me down!"  
  
"Say the following. I Lily Evans, will not kill Sirius Black."  
  
"I Lily Evans, will not kill Sirius Black."  
  
"And say I Lily Evans, think James Potter is the sexiest and smartest wzard ever."  
  
"James!"  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Ugh. I Lily Evans, think James Potter is the sexiest and smartest wizard ever. Happy now?"  
  
"Very much so." James put her down, they were inches away. James was leaning in closer to her, but she walked around him. 'I almost kissed her!' James thought. 'He almost kissed me!' Lily thought. 'Am I happy about that, no I don't like him. He's just a friend. That's all!' or so she thought.  
  
"So." Lily said and sat back down.  
  
"Right.Lily, Kellie and I have to go to the girls dormitory and unpack." Bella said.  
  
"I don't have to." Bella gave her a look that said 'WE NEED TO TALK NOW!!!' "Right, I have to go help them un pack." They all went up to the girls dromitory.  
  
"What just almost happened Lily?" Bella asked, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"He almost kissed me." Looking at hands.  
  
"And you walked away!" Bella said. Lily got her suitcase and started to unpack.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno, just because. I can't deal with a relationship, right now."  
  
"Why not?" Kellie asked.  
  
"He'd see me during vacation."  
  
"Oh." Kellie said.  
  
"Oh, what?" Bella asked.  
  
"Tell her."  
  
"Bella, you should sit down." Lily started to explain the crash.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Lily was 12 and her mother and her were coming home from shopping. Lily turned on the radio and it was Aerosmith. Lily and her mom were singing the song 'walk this way' (I know that's one of their new songs, I think anyhow, but I LOVE that song!) Then suddenly a car crashed into their car head on.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"Oh, my god." Bella said.  
  
"Yea, and now my father blames it on me and abuses me for stupid reasons, he or my sister make up."  
  
"She can't stay at my house, because I'm gone the whole summer in Australia this year."  
  
"I'll ask my parents if you can stay at my house. Then you'd be able to have a relationship with James!"  
  
"I'm still not getting into relationship, it's possible he was just caught in the moment."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Whatever." Lily took out the picture she got from Remus for Christmas. She put it on the bed stand and looked at her and James together. 'We do make a cute couple' she thought. "No, I don't like him, well okay maybe I like him a little. Why must this be so confusing?' she thought. Lily unpacked the rest of her stuff..  
  
"Lily, you ready?" Bella asked.  
  
"Yep, lets go." Bella, Kellie and Lily walked dwon into the common room where the boys were. They all walked down to the Great hall. They sat down and waited for the slytherins to come down, when the slytherins started eating. Snape did as Sirius told everyone. He jumped up on the table and said "I Love Lily Evans!" everyone burst out laughing across the great hall. Lucius jumped onto the table "I'm gay!" Crabbe jumped onto the table and said "I'm in love with Goyle!" Lily figured out Bella had done Lucius, and Crabbe's cause she always said to Lily that she thought they were gay. After Dinner McGonnagal stopped them from leaving the Great Hall, she gave them all detention. James and Lily had it with Monstrone. Sirius and Bella had it with Flitch. Remus and Kellie had it with Hagrid.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily had detntion today, so they set off after dinner to the dungeons. They got to the classroom and saw Lucius talking to him. Lucius turned and left muttering something that sounded like 'mudblood' to Lily.  
  
Monstrone looked at them with a scowl on his face. "You both are to clean the cauldrons, I will be in my office." He turned around without another word. Lily and James each took one towl off of Monstrone's desk. They both started cleaning the cauldrens on the bottom shelf.  
  
"So, Lily."  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"I dunno, how did you like your presents?"  
  
"I loved them, how about you?"  
  
"Liked it a lot, not every Christmas you get a nimbus broom clean up kit."  
  
"Yea, I guess so."  
  
"So what did you do during the break?"  
  
"Hung out in my room, went into the woods a lot."  
  
"Really?" 'Wow she is a good liar.'  
  
"Yep." 'I hate lieing to my friends but really I did hang out in my room/attic and I went into the woods a little bit.' Lily's robe slipped so that James saw the bruise on her arm.  
  
"Lily, whats that." James already knew, but he wanted to get it out of her, she needed to tell him.  
  
"Oh, um.I just.um.tripped."  
  
"Lily, tell me the truth."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Lily, you don't trip on your arm."  
  
"I tripped on the stairs and landed on my.er.arm."  
  
"Lily, please. Tell me the truth." He said walking closer to her.  
  
"I am." James was so close now they could hear each other breathing.  
  
"Why, do I get the feeling, your lieing?"  
  
"I don't know." Lily turned around and started cleaning the next shelf. James put his hands over hers.  
  
"Lily, I want to help you." Lily turned around.  
  
"There is nothing to help me with."  
  
"Fine. I will figure it out though." He said and turned around, and left to the other side and started the next shelf. 'Why won't she tell me!' he thought angerly 'She'll tell the fucking stag and dog, but not me!' he needed to figure out a way to get everything out of her. 'That's it, just go into my animagi form.'  
  
Lily was cleaning the cauldren, thinking other things. 'I can't tell him.' 'why not?' a voice asked her. 'Because, it would get my father in trouble.' 'Dosen't he deserve it?' 'Yes, no, maybe. I don't know.' 'Tell him' 'No, I told Kellie and Bella. No one else needs to know.' 'They could help' 'They might think I killed my mother.' 'Doubtful.' 'And why is that?' 'Because I know them just as well as you do' 'prove it' 'If I must' 'You do' 'Okay this is what happened when you told Kellie.  
  
**** Flashback ****  
  
Lily had just gotten back from Christmas vacation in fourth year. Lily and Kellie were the only ones in the room.  
  
"Lily, do you think I should tell Remus that I like him?"  
  
"Definetly." Lily said as she was unpacking.  
  
"What if he says-Lil why do you have a bruise on your arm." Lily looked at her left arm she saw the selevve had slipped a bit.  
  
"Oh um, just a clumsy moment."  
  
"Lily you are never clumsy."  
  
"Yea, I am."  
  
"Lily, I have been best friends with you since we meet on our first day on the hogwarts express, you are *never* clumsy."  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell *anyone*" Lily told her about the crash.  
  
"Oh, my god Lily!" Kellie hugged her very tightly.  
  
"You're the only one that knows anything."  
  
"Okay, maybe you should tell the folice."  
  
"It police- and I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because my sister and I both would haveto go to a foster *MUGGLE* family."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Yea, that wouldn't be the smartest thing."  
  
"Okay, I won't tell. But you shouldprobably tell Bella, she is our best friend."  
  
"I will when the time is right."  
  
"Okay."  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
'Okay, you know them just as well as I do' 'So tell him!' 'No!' Lily and James had finished cleaning all the cauldrens. They both leavt not talking to the other. James turned the corner without saying as much as goodbye, and Lily just sighed. She left to the Library. She stayed their for a little bit, but couldn't keep her mind off James.She left the Library and went out side to take a walk. It was already dark outside and the full moon shone brightly above. She looked around, and something was wrong, Very wrong. She glanced at Hadgrids hut, to the lake then to the Womping Willow tree. 'That's it! Th womping willow tree it's.it's frozen!' she thought. She went over to the tree and saw there was a tunnel. 'Don't go down there' the same voice as earlier said to her. "Shut up, already. I'm going and you are not going to stop me." She said outloud. She walked down the tunnel. She had been walking for a little while and a something jumped on top of her. She screamed. 'A wherewolf!' Lily thought. She didn't even think about this being a hideout for a wherewolf. It was on top of her, she thought it was going to bite her when a dog came out and tackled the wherewolf. Lily reconized it as the dog from over break, then a stag came out, which Lily thought it would have to be the same stag.  
  
The stag changed into.James! James looked at the wherewolf and yelled "Stupify!"(a/n: um or any binding/freeze spell)  
  
"J-James?" Lily said.  
  
"Come on Lily." James grabbed her arm and brought her back to the Gryffindor common room. "Okay, there is a lot to explain, but I really think Remus should tell, you. It's not my story to tell. So let's just wait till he gets back okay?" James said, hoping she would agree.  
  
"O-okay" About a thousand thoughts were going threw her mind. 'Who is a werewolf' 'James is the stag.that means he knows' 'Who is the dog.It has to be one of them, Sirius or Peter.' "Remus a secret?' and plenty of other thoughts went threw her mind. Before she knew it Sirius, Remus and Peter walked into the common room.  
  
"I didn't tell her, I thought you should." James said, looking pointedly at Remus.  
  
"Okay, um Lily. W-well.er.I-I-I'm a w-w-werewolf. I-I'm really, really sorry 'bout tonight."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I u-understand if you want to ignore me, or-"  
  
"Remus, you're a werewolf one a month. It dosen't matter. Your one of the nicest guys I have ever met. I would never ignore you, *ever*" Lily hugged Remus. Remus was surprised at this sudden gesture. "Whose the dog?" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Sirius." He whispered back. She turned back her face went from soft and understanding to stern and very pissed.  
  
"And you two." She said pointing to James, and Sirius.  
  
"So.Lily." James said, feeling smaller as she walked toward them.  
  
"You, were the two who where with me during break."  
  
"True Lilykins, but we were-"  
  
"Trying to help? Is that what you were gunna say Sirius? Because that is not trying to help, I don't need any help and I don't need two of my friends going behind my back and trying to *help*.And don't call me THAT!" Lily stormed up into the girls dormitory. James just looked at the spot where Lily was moments ago.  
  
"James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm tired, I think I'm gunna go to sleep." James said, and walked to the boys dormitory without another word.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Threwout the whole entire week Lily had ignored James and Sirius. Of coarse Sirius being Sirius didn't really notice, to many pranks to pull and people to embares. However, James did notice. James took in very badly to. He would only go out of the gryffindor tower if he had classes, Quidditch or he was hungry. He hadn't done one prank all week. It was Saturday and Sirius decided that it was time for James to wake up and start the day.  
  
"PRONGS!" Sirius screamed in his ear.  
  
" 'Eave 'e alone." He said putting a pillow over his ears.  
  
"Wake up! It's super late!"  
  
"I 'ave no 'eason to"  
  
"Sure ya do! We've got that game versus Hufflepuff tomorrow!" James looked up from the pillow.  
  
"Given win. Sirius. Leave. Me. Alone."  
  
"Sorry no can do." James put the pillow back over his head.  
  
"Why 'ot"  
  
"Cause you have got to get over this whole Lily thing. Go up there an apologize to her."  
  
"Did you do that?"  
  
"No. She's got a temper there is noway I'm messing wit dat crazy-tempered- chick!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Cause you LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE her."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!" After a minute James realized Sirius was gone. 'Whats up with that?' he thought, until.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" Sirius had thrown freezing ice-cold water on top of James "ALRIGHT I'M UP!!" James was now angry at Sirius for throwing water on him, and Lily cause she won't talk to him. James got dressed and slowly walked down into the common room. The common room was pretty crowded. With students of all years. James spotted his friends sitting on the couches and walked over there.  
  
"Hey guys." He was given a few 'Hi', 'Hello' and 'Would you like some cold water' the latter provided by Sirius.  
  
"Hello James." Said Mia as she made her way toward him. James saw Lily had walked in and got an idea. "DON'T DO IT!!'said a voice "Oh, shut up!' He grabbed Mia by the neck and kissed her.  
  
Kellie was shocked.  
  
Bella was surprised.  
  
Ashley was puzzled.  
  
Sirius was amuzed.  
  
Peter was bored.  
  
Remus knew there wasgoing to be a problem.  
  
"Well, hello Lily." James said smugly. Lily ran out of the room.  
  
"Asshole." Sirius said hands in fists.  
  
"What?" James asked innocently.  
  
"You are an asshole."  
  
"And why would I be an asshole?"  
  
"Sirius don't start." Bella said sencing a fight, of coarse she was right. Sirius punched James in the left eye.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to help her and all you did right now was hurt her!" Now some people were gathering around the scene. Kellie saw Issac coming over and the Head Girl.  
  
"You guys stop! Issac and Matt are coming." Sirius walked out of the common room, followed by Bella, Kellie, and Remus.  
  
"Sorry, James. I've got to agree with Sirius on this one." Remus said and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily ran to a room only she knew about, she wasn't sure what the offical name was called but sheclled it 'The Room of Fairys' Lily got to the portarait that had to Fairys on it, one green the other red. Thegreen one said  
  
"Nice to see you again Lily!" In a high pitched cheery voice.  
  
"Hello, Emma."  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Rowena Ravenclaw." The portarait swung open. The room was very. It was full of tiny faeires fly about. There however wasa couch in the middle. Lily sat on the couch saying hello to some other fairy friends. She sat on the couch thinking about James 'I went down to apologize, maybe I deserved it.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius, Remus, Bella and Kellie had looked all over the castle and couldn't find her.  
  
"We've looked everywhere!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I know, where else could she be?"Remus said.  
  
"We haven't exactly looked 'eyerywhere'" Kellie said shyly.  
  
"What do you mean Kel's?" Sirius asked.  
  
"First off never call me Kell's and second she found this room, it was filled with Fairy and she friends with them. She goes there when she dosen't want to be found."  
  
"Oh, so can we wait somewhere?" Bella asked.  
  
"Not really. We should just wait in the common room, I guess." Kellie said.  
  
"You don't have to." A voice said fro behind them.  
  
"LILY!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Hiya, guys."  
  
"We were worried." Bella said.  
  
"You shouldn't have, plus I kinda deserved it."  
  
"No, you didn't." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes I did.Today I came down to apologize, say I over reacted. But he said that tone, and I couldn't bear it."  
  
"No worries, yes you over reacted but you didn't deserve that." Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~  
  
'I shouldn't have kissed her' James thought as he paced back and forth in the dormitory.'It was a very terrible, bad mistake! Lily will never forgive me now'  
  
'Maybe you should have kissed *her*'  
  
'That would have been abeter kiss, butwait now I'm going off track.'  
  
'Admit it you have acruch on Lily Evans.'  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'Yes you do'  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'Yes you do'  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'Yes you do'  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'Yes you do'  
  
'Fine, you think that.'  
  
'Why did you want tohelp her in the first place?'  
  
'Cause she is my *friend*'  
  
'No you care for her much more for then that'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Then why are you pacing?'  
  
'Umm.habit!'  
  
'Sure'  
  
~*~*~ Okay I was waiting for my beta reader Darkened soul to e-mail me this chapter back, but it seems that she never got it or doesn't want to be my beta reader anymore so, IluvMoony, don't we all! Okay nehow back to beta reader subject I would love if you would beta read my fourth chapter (which should be done today)  
  
Darkness carrier ~ Glad you like the story so far!  
  
Whippy Bird ~ Gald you like the story, and I know Lily and James are always with the love/hate thing or best friends. I had to be different though!  
  
IluvMoony ~ Glad you like the story, I would love it if you would be my beta reader! 


	4. Chapter IV

Sirius and Remus said good night to the girls and walked up to the dormitory. When they got there they saw that Issac and Peter had already gone to sleep and James was pacing back and forth. James was also mumbling things incoherently.  
  
"James?" Remus said.  
  
"What, oh. How is she, I was so stupid this morning, she's pissed isn't she." James said and Sirius smirked. James and Sirius were best friends. If saw one you, the other was not far behind. So, when they got into fights it really didn't last more then 24 hours.  
  
"Buddy old pal, haven?t you figured it out? Your in LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE with her."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Right, anyhow she's fine, yes, you were extremely stupid this morning but she's not pissed at you or Sirius for any reason." Remus supplied.  
  
"Really?!" James asked.  
  
"Yes." Remus said. "Now I have to go to bed I am tired. We looked for Lily all over the castle before we found her. Good night!"  
  
"WE have to prank someone." Sirius said out of the blue.  
  
"Who exactly is *someone*?"  
  
"Mia? Snape? Malfoy? Slytherins? Your Choice."  
  
"Well I am going to have problems with Mia tomorrow so sure! Mia it is!"  
  
"We first have to sneak into the girls dorm."  
  
"Easier, said then done. If we try the steps, they become a slippery thingy and we fall back down."  
  
"JUMP!"  
  
"Why, not? Lets do it. Here's an idea??  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Mia woke up and took a shower. When she got out and looked in the mirror, she saw her hair had turned lime green. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Everyone in the Gryffindor tower woke up after that piercing scream. All the girls in the dorm looked at Mia and started bursting out laughing, with the exception of Ashley and Mia. (a/n: That would mean Bella, Kellie and Lily)  
  
"Umm.Mia, nice, umm.thing you did with your hair." Bella said, then burst out laughing. Mia left in a huff. Lily, Bella and Kellie finished getting dressed, and went down in the common room.  
  
"Nice job." Bella said, as they sat down next to the boys.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Sirius asked in mock innocence.  
  
"That's what I thought." Bella sat on his lap and started a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"Get a room." Kellie said rolling her eyes  
  
"I kind of like it here." Sirius said. "So what to do on a day like this?"  
  
"In your case- snog. In my case, apologize." James said.  
  
"True."  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." James took Lily to the other side of the common room to talk.  
  
"I bet they kiss." Sirius said.  
  
"3 galleons says they don't." Remus said.  
  
"You guys bet on your best friend?" Bella said.  
  
"Yeah! It's so much fun." Sirius said.  
  
"Only when he brings it up." Remus said.  
  
"Ohh."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Listen Lily, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was a real jerk. I was just so angry that you were ignoring me all week, so I went and kissed Mia and then was all pricky with you. And I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me." James said very fast.  
  
"First of all, slow down. And second of all- I forgive you. And I'm really sorry I overreacted about you guys trying to help me and being intrusive and stuff, you forgive me?"  
  
"Always." James smiled and Lily and Lily smiled back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss." Sirius was chanting only loud enough for Remus, Kellie and Bella to hear. Kellie smacked him upside the head.  
  
"OW!!!"  
  
"Shut up, will you?"  
  
"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss."  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were absentmindedly moving closer.  
  
"J-James."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"We shouldn't do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kiss."  
  
"We aren't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My guess- Sirius bet Remus we were going to kiss so I'm going to make it look like we almost kiss then you walk back a step, okay?"  
  
"Okay." James bent down just far enough so that they would look like they hadn't kissed yet and like James told Lily to do, she backed away. James and Lily walked back and saw Sirius' face. They both started cracking up.  
  
"Why are you two laughing?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Because, I knew the bet. Now I know Sirius was the one who bet for the kiss."  
  
"Damn you!" Sirius said, and folded his arms against his chest.  
  
"Right. Now we've got nothing to do."  
  
"Quidditch match?" Bella asked.  
  
"Next week." James and Sirius said in universe.  
  
"Let me see the map." Lily said.  
  
"What! How did you know about that?!" James said, looking at Lily.  
  
"Everyone does. Just let me see it." James went up to the dormitory and gave Lily the parchment. Lily took out her wand and said.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Just what I thought."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't have the fairy room or the passageway to Monstrone's personal ingredients."  
  
"Monstrone's p-personal ingredients?" James said, eyes widening.  
  
"Yep. You have a memory charm on this, right?"  
  
"Yeah." James said.  
  
"Okay, then I shall show you the way." Lily said. James and Lily left.  
  
"So, you picked me to take." James said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why not Sirius, Remus or Peter?"  
  
"Because, Sirius is dating Bella and she gets jealous very easily. Kellie, well you know, Bella would probably persuade Kellie into thinking I like Remus, and I didn't pick Peter because his presence is missing yet again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, why do you know about this passageway to Monstrone's personal collection?"  
  
"Kellie found it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea, I found the fairy room."  
  
"Oh, what do you mean fairy room?"  
  
"I mean exactly that -fairy room. It has a whole room of fairies in it."  
  
"Really, well you know we don't have to go there."  
  
"Why do you not want to go to my not-so-secret hideout?"  
  
"Bad experience."  
  
"*Your* afraid of *fairies*"  
  
"If you must know, yes, and I'm not the only one- Sirius and Peter are to!" Lily burst into a fit of giggles. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Y-yes it is." Lily managed to get out. Lily slipped and James tripped over her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You know right about now they are probably snogging." Sirius said out of the blue.  
  
"Or confessing he is to afraid to go into the fairy room." Remus said and tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
"You said you wouldn't repeat that!"  
  
"Sorry it's, just too funny!"  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
"James, afraid of fairies?" Kellie said, looking at Remus.  
  
"Very."  
  
"They are so snogging right now."  
  
"Shut up!" Kellie yelled at him "They are not snogging."  
  
"Do you know where the passageway that Lily was talking about is?"  
  
"Yes, I'm the one who found it."  
  
"Lets go then!" Kellie, Remus, Sirius, and Bella went to the passageway and saw James on top of Lily.  
  
"Told you so!" Sirius said James quickly got up and helped Lily up.  
  
"Um hi guys, what're you doing here?" James asked.  
  
"What are you *doing* to our dear friend Lily, Jamsie boy?"  
  
"1) Don't call me Jamsie *ever*! 2) I wasn't doing anything to Lily. 3) What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"1) Jamsie, Jamsie, Jamsie. 2) You were doing something to our little Lily. 3) I thought you were snogging and I was right!"  
  
"Actually you weren?t" Lily said.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We didn't kiss, I slipped and James tripped on top of me."  
  
"That's not what it looked like."  
  
"That what it was!" Lily said and smirked. "Come on we all might as well go to Monstrone's then the //Laugh// Fairy //Laugh// Room."  
  
"He told her." Remus said.  
  
"No kidding!" Sirius yelled. They got to the passage way and entered Monstrone's office. Once they saw it appear on the map, they walked to the fairy room.  
  
"Lily, no." James said firmly.  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Hello Lily!" The green Fairy on the portrait said again. "Hi Emma. We've got two scaredy cats so I'm going to do code blue."  
  
"Okay, Let me inform Buttercup, and Tabby."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"L-Lily what's code Blue?" Sirius asked  
  
"Oh nothing." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Lily, has anyone told you that you are not very good at lying?" James said.  
  
"Yea, you have like three times before. Sirius, Kellie, and Bella too!"  
  
"True, but not the-Ahh!!!" Buttercup and Tabby had come out of the room and Buttercup sat down on Lily's right shoulder. (Ivy Green fairy) Tabby sat on Lily's left shoulder (Orange fairy). Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Utterup os ver o ames an igggle is ar. Abby sam os or ou nly it earius." Lily said in fairy-ish. Both the fairies raised their eyebrows as they weren?t used to Lily using fairy-ish talk to them. [Buttercup go over to and James and wiggle his ear. Tabby same goes for you only with Sirius.] Buttercup and Tabby did as they were told.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" was all you heard until Lily could get her voice back from the laughter.  
  
"Okay, Tabby, Buttercup stop."  
  
"Okay!" Buttercup said. "So Lils, how's that bastard that kissed slutty Mia?"  
  
"Excuse me!" James yelled.  
  
"Some asshole kissed Princess Mia, and Lily got upset because she-" Tabby covered Buttercup's mouth.  
  
"What she means to say is that Lily was upset, but she obviously isn't anymore so we will just be going I see our room has been added to the map. Bye Byes Lils!" Tabby said. The portrait closed and Sirius and Bella were already snogging in the corner.  
  
"Sirius has the map, lets go he can find his way back." Remus said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Most of the day Remus and Kellie played wizards chess, and talked and of course- the kissing. While James and Lily sat next to each other, Lily hiding a quidditch magazine behind and extra cover she had of the witch weekly. James chuckled as he saw what she was reading.  
  
"Shut up." Lily whispered.  
  
"It's just too funny."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes it is. You're secretly reading about quidditch- it's funny."  
  
"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes and started reading with smile on her face.  
  
'God, she looks beautiful.'  
  
'Admit it! You like her!' Came a voice in his head which was becoming very annoying.  
  
'Okay, I kinda like her more then a friend.'  
  
'You're so stubborn, ya know that?'  
  
'Yea, I've been told that.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Later that night) Kellie and Remus were in his room on his bed. Remus closed his curtains and got under the covers with Kellie.  
  
"So Kellie why did you want to come up here?" Remus said after putting up a silencing charm around his bed.  
  
"Wanted to talk about Lily and James."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"We should get them together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, they both like each other-that much is obvious."  
  
"How is that obvious?"  
  
"The ball, the apology, him tripping over her, the way he was staring at her today."  
  
"You pay way to much attention to him."  
  
"Reemy. This will be so much fun."  
  
"I think your crazy and since when do you call me Reemy?"  
  
"Since now." Kellie kissed him on his forehead, "I know I'm crazy but you still love me, now, don't you?" Kellie kissed his nose.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So you'll do this with me?" She put on a pout and kissed him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good." Kellie and Remus started kissing (a/n: NOTHING HAPPENED besides the kissing and lots of it!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Common room. James and Lily sat on the couch. Lily had fallen asleep on James lap. James put a loose hair behind her ear. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.' James just stared at her until he fell asleep.  
  
Lily woke up the next morning next to James. James had his hand around her waist. She saw that some people were gathered around them, first years giggling, Mia scowling at Lily. Remus, Sirius, Bella and Kellie with amused faces.  
  
"James." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Let me sleep."  
  
"Can't do that- we have classes and a audience."  
  
"What do you mean audience?"  
  
"Open your eyes and see." James opened one eye and saw everyone. 'Well I'm gonna have a fun time trying to convince Remus and Sirius I didn't do anything' He thought sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing to see here, move along now!" James said. The giggling first years left.  
  
"Why are you sleeping with a filthy little mudblood?" Sirius, Remus, Kellie and Bella?s amused faces turned into scowls. And James jumped up looking like he was ready to fight Mia.  
  
"Don?t ever call her a mudblood!" James growled. "Why not? It's the truth, and everyone knows it except you five who try to ignore it! Lily Evans is a Mudblood!" James muttered something and Mia flew back about ten feet, at the same time it seemed that Sirius, Remus, Kellie and Bella had shot curses at her. Her hair turned green. She had pimples all over her face, she was throwing up slugs and her face was upside down.  
  
"Ummm. good job guys! Which of you did each thing?"  
  
"Made her fly back." James said.  
  
"Turned her hair green." Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
"Pimples, not that original." Bella sighed.  
  
"Slugs." Remus said glaring at Mia.  
  
"Upside down face. Didn't have enough time to think up some thing gruesome." Kellie said.  
  
"Cheer up Kellie, it's really all pretty impressive." Lily said. "Plus I have the best friends in the world." They all smiled.  
  
"Okay, so I have to go get dressed see ya guys later!" James said and ran up into the boys dormitory.  
  
"Me too!" Lily said and ran up to the girls dormitory.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later in astronomy, James, Sirius and Remus were passing notes. They knew they could count on Kellie to help them with there homework seeing as her mother was a muggle and an astronomer. And Kellie had this obsession with stars.  
  
So sleeping with Lily-flower already?-Sirius  
  
What! NO!- James  
  
That's not what it looked like!-Remus  
  
We did NOT sleep together-James  
  
Don't worry James, your not the only one who slept with someone wolf boy over there did too.-Sirius  
  
We just slept. We didn?t have sex! And don?t *ever* call me wolf boy!- Remus  
  
Aww, why not? ::Pouts:: How bout Reemy! I think I recall someone calling you that last night.-Sirius  
  
Shut up!-Remus  
  
Reemy, Reemy, Reemy, what to do with you?-Sirius  
  
You guys, I think you should listen to the lesson, especially since it's about the constellation Canis Majoris, now aren't I write ,Alpha Sirius?- Kellie  
  
Kellie who said you could write on this note, and what! NOOOO!-Sirius  
  
Huh?- Remus/James  
  
Grrr.boys, Canis Majoris is the constellation in which Sirius, the star is in. Sirius is the Alpha star, hence why I called Sirius, Alpha Sirius.- Kellie  
  
Kellie's got brains! I would have never known a half-blood could have so much intelligence- Lucius  
  
Shut it Malfoy, and stay out of our note!-James  
  
James, Kellie I think for now on we should call Sirius; Alpha Sirius!-Remus  
  
Shut it wolf boy!-Sirius  
  
Sirius!!!!!-James  
  
Calm down boys! Remus told me bout him.-Kellie  
  
Oh.-Sirius/James  
  
"Mr. Black, could you please tell me a fact about the star Sirius?" Professor Goldheart asked. Professor Goldheart had only graduated last year, and got the job from Dumbledore. Goldheart was very kind, friendly and had a sense of humor. When she was a student she was in Gryffindor, Goldheart was one of the most liked students because she was so young and energetic. She also had many student still calling her Kristen, which she didnt mind at all she actually felt being called Professor made her feel old.  
  
"Ha, Ha Kristen. Sirius, is the star I am named after." He smirked. Sirius quickly wrote a note to Kellie.  
  
HELP ME!!!!! Pleaseeeeeee!!!- Sirius  
  
I guess I should but you owe me. Sirius is the second brightest star, highest point of view in February, Alpha CMa. - Kellie.  
  
"Very funny, and Kellie I know you helped him." Kristen smiled.  
  
"She did not, I am the brightest star here."  
  
"Well seeing as there is no sun in here, I will except that Mr. Black. Oh and Mr. Black, next time be a little more sirius." Kristen smirked. While the Marauders, Kellie and some other people snickered.  
  
"Hardy Har Har."  
  
"Glad you see things my way, getting back to Canis Majoris. Your homework will me to research its position in the night sky which should include its Right Acension, Declination and when it is best seen." Another reason for the student to like her- she told you exactly what she wanted in the homework, and gave you hardly any.  
  
"I would like on my desk by Friday, which gives you week to do it. If you have any questions, ask me or the star himself. See you Wednesday, class." Kellie, Remus and James walked out of class while Sirius walked up to Kristen.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"I have told you people time after time to call me Kristen."  
  
"Sorry, Kristen."  
  
"Much better."  
  
"I was just wondering if this was your subtle way of flirting with me."  
  
"Oh, Sirius, how did you figure it out? I must confess my undying love for you now!" Kristen said in a mock tone with her hand on her forehead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bella was walking to her next class. When Jason Greenwalk walked up to her and pulled her into a closet.  
  
"Been a while, love." He said cupping her face with his hand. Jason was tall, with dark brown short hair, and dull green eyes. He was also the seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  
  
"I know, I haven't been able to leave Sirius." They kissed.  
  
"When are you going to dump that guy?" They kissed again.  
  
"I don't know, I think I will today." They kissed and they didn't realize the door opened. Bella was the one to notice first, and she saw Sirius. He was clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"Slut." Was his only words, and he ran from her. He ran to the lake and sat there, thinking about Bella and Jason. 'How could she do that to me?' He sat there thinking the whole day. The sun started to go down, mixing colors of orange, pink and purple into the sky and soon it had become pitch black with only the moon and stars giving him light. Then he saw a figure walking towards him.  
  
"Sirius?" said Lily's voice.  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"Everyone's looking for you. What happened?"  
  
"Bet Bella isn't." Lily took the hint as they broke up or, wait- didn't she see Bella with Jason last week?  
  
"What happened, it wasn't Jason was it?"  
  
"It was, wait- you knew she was doing this!" Sirius yelled suddenly feeling anger toward Lily.  
  
"NO! First of all calm yourself. Second it's her loss, Sirius, you were a great boyfriend to her." Sirius smiled. "Third, I only thought it might be Jason because I had seen them last week together; I had no clue though, sorry." She said.  
  
"It's okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
  
"It's okay. Lets go up to the common room everyone is worried about you."  
  
"Okay, I guess." Lily tried very hard to pull him up but did not succeed.  
  
"Could you try getting up?"  
  
"Why?" Sirius pouted.  
  
"Cause I'm not as strong as James or Remus."  
  
"Okay." Sirius got up and as they walked over to the common room, they passed the quidditch pitch. Sirius saw a twinkle of joy in her eyes.  
  
"So Lily, enjoy quidditch, eh?"  
  
"Er.how did you find out?"  
  
"That twinkle of joy in your eyes. It's there when you look at the quidditch pitch or maybe it because the pitch remind you of a certain chaser we know all to well." Sirius smirked.  
  
"I don't like James."  
  
"Oh, well then it must have been because of a certain beater."  
  
"Fat chance, Sirius."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"So anyhow."  
  
"Try out."  
  
"What!? Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, well, actually I am; but that isn't the point!"  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"I am signing you up for tryouts whether you like it or not."  
  
"Your are most definitely crazy."  
  
"That we all knew. Now what position do you play?"  
  
"Sirius, I've erm. never played." All the color drained from his face and he looked like a muggle who had just seen a ghost.  
  
"You've never played?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well, we are just going to have to change that."  
  
"How exactly are you going to do that?"  
  
"Training starts tomorrow."  
  
"Don't have a broom."  
  
"No worries."  
  
"Only flown once."  
  
"No worries."  
  
"You are crazy."  
  
"Of course. Meet me here at eight tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever." Sirius put his arm around Lily.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily you know that you want to impress a certain stag."  
  
"Sirius, do me a favor and shut up!"  
  
"No can do, and look here he comes now." James walked up to Sirius and Lily with a smile but it faded when he saw Sirius had one of his arms on Lily;s shoulder. Lily saw this and didn't understand why.  
  
"James, you okay?" Lily asked with deep concern in her voice.  
  
"Um, oh yes. So you found Sirius I see."  
  
"Yep, we were just heading back to the common room."  
  
"Oh okay." The three walked back Lily and Sirius leading, James in the back watching Sirius' hand with his arms crossed. Sirius was smirking, Sirius, Kellie and Remus' plan was working. They wanted James to become jealous, and oh was he jealous alright. Sirius was actually enjoying himself, I mean he loved Lily, but in a brotherly way, as did Remus. Sirius slid his arm down Lily arm and on her waist. James was clenching and un-clenching his fists. Then Sirius suddenly took his arm off Lily and started talking to James.  
  
"Hello, James. How are you today?"  
  
"Fine, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Right." Lily wasn't conscious of their talk at all. She was thinking about things. 'I wonder if Sirius can really make me become a good quidditch player? I wonder if I could make the team next year. There are two other girls on the team, so the captain must not be sexist. What are they talking about?' They were finally at the common room, Lily muttered the password and walked in, where Remus, Kellie, and Peter were waiting.  
  
"Sirius!" Kellie and Remus yelled at the same time.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day Lily woke up at the ungodly hour of 5:00. Lily was known for when she gets up she stays up. Lily took a shower, and got dressed in her school robes, she walked down to the common room and saw James was asleep. There was a book on his chest. Lily picked up the book and closed it. It read in the bottom right corner JAMES HAROLD POTTER in gold writing the books leather covering was a dark red. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps.' Lily thought. James started to stir in his sleep.  
  
"Lily." James said in his sleep. Lily smiled, he was dreaming of her. Lily summoned a blanket from her dorm and placed it over him. Lily walked to the window. She watched as the sun rose. There was breeze and Lily shivered for it was January and they still had the weather of winter. Suddenly she felt warm she looked and the blanket she had just placed on James was on her, she turned around and saw James.  
  
"Thanks for the blanket." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"No problem." She whispered back.  
  
"You um.didn't er.read my er. journal, did you??  
  
"Actually, I didn't." James let out a sigh of relief. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Just some er. personal stuff in it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea, so what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Nothing just pondering."  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"Things. Personal stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep." Lily turned around. James and Lily could feel each other's breath. James put his hand behind Lily's neck and slowly brought his head towards hers.  
  
"I" Lily jumped away from James, Sirius had come down to the common room, she didn't want to jump away, but Sirius had taken ten years off her life with the word 'I'. "leave you alone and what happens? You two snog each other!" Sirius said scowlingly. (a/n is that even a word?) Lily and James were blushing. Sirius smirked the plan was working- yippee!  
  
A/n: Loads of thanx to IluvMoony, my beta reader, read her stories they are awesome! Okay so did you love it or did you hate it? I think I am going to rename it but I need some ideas, I'm thinking of bring it thru the summer maybe to their marriage, all these ideas in my head what should I do!? Help me, voice your opinion!  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Whippy Bird: Glad you like it!  
  
Shortnsassy: Here is more more and more!  
  
LightningFairy: Sorry, but I don't Beta reader, I totally suck at grammer and spelling! 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5  
  
"Sirius has the worst timing!" James thought. "I have to go get dressed, be back in a couple minutes." James said and ran up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"So, Lily! Trying to get a snog in before classes? Tut-tut." Sirius said, shaking his head.  
  
"Grow up, we were not snogging." Lily retorted.  
  
"Sure!" Lily just rolled her eyes. Kellie walked down the boys' dormitory stairway.  
  
"Kellie, you slept up there again?" Lily asked, with an amused face.  
  
"Umm, no. I well, you see... Remus needed help with his astronomy homework and well, I helped him!"  
  
"Right, so that was why you weren't in the girls' dorm at all last night?"  
  
"Umm... yes!"  
  
"Why are you wearing, Remus' shirt?" Sirius asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well, umm. I don't have an answer for that." Kellie blushed and the others snickered. Kellie went upstairs and got changed into her school robes. Remus, James, and Kellie, miraculously came down at the same time. They went to the Great Hall. Meanwhile Mia, Ashley and Bella were talking.  
  
"You know, it's a good thing that I heard about Sirius cheating on you." Mia said, back facing Bella.  
  
"Right, your absolutely sure it was Sirius with Chrissy, right?" Bella said, biting her lip.  
  
"I'm absolutely positive, umm...Bella, I heard two people talking behind your back last night." Mia said looking at Bella shyly.  
  
"Who?" Bella asked.  
  
"Well, it was a umm... Lily and Kellie. They said you were a bitch, and a slut and they've just aways pretended to be your friends."  
  
"What?! Those bitches!" Bella was outraged.  
  
"Listen, Bella. Ashley and I, we are your true friends. We would never dream of stabbing you in the back." Mia turned around and mouthed "Sike!" Mia, Bella and Ashley walked down to the Great Hall, on the other side of the table- away from the Marauders and Co. The Marauders and Co. went to their first class- Transfiguration.  
  
Kellie and Remus sat in front, then Sirius and Peter, and then James and Lily. Proffesser McGonagall was just dronning on about animangi, which everyone knew about. Ever since Lily found out about Remus, she and Kellie had begun studying about it. They decided awhile ago they wanted to become animangi. They might be able to transform tomorrow.  
  
James noticed Lily had a far-off look in her eyes. James wondered what she was thinking about. 'Maybe she's thinking about our almost-kiss.' he thought hopefully. 'She looks as beautiful as ever.' he thought. 'If only I could get her alone for just a minute and kiss her, run my hand through her hair.' James snapped out of his dream when class was dismissed.  
  
Later in the common room...  
  
Sirius had just left five minutes ago to go onto the pitch and think. It had just struck 8 o'clock. Lily got up.  
  
"I have to go do something I'll be back around 9 or 10." She said quickly and ran out the common room and onto the pitch.  
  
"Hello Lily, and I thought you might have forgotton." Sirius said hovering over her.  
  
"Oh, no Sirius. I am here, so what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well you see, Charles and Ty are graduating this year so we have two positions open next year- Seeker and Keeper."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So I am going to try to teach you both of those positions."  
  
"No broom." "Lily, Lily you worry way too much." Sirius went into the equipment room and got a broom and the balls. "How about we start with seeker- much more safer."  
  
"Safer, the seeker is safer!?"  
  
"Okay, not totally; but we've got to start somewhere!"  
  
"Whatever you say." Sirius showed Lily how to mount onto the broom, showed her how to steer it, and how to have total control over it. Lily grasped it all pretty quick, but Lily was always good at learning things. She had watched literally every quidditch game that had been held at Hogwarts since first year. Sirius took out the golden snitch and let it go. Lily waited a few minutes and let it fly off. Then she went looking for it. She went up about twenty feet into the air and hovered there. She spotted it near the Ravenclaw seats and shot full speed to it. She was gaining on it and reached out her hand. She grabbed it! She caught the golden snitch!  
  
Sirius was amazed. No one he had ever seen could fly like that their first time, or catch a snitch like that. Lily went over to Sirius and handed him the snitch.  
  
"Lils, that was remarkable!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It really was." said a shadowed figure from the dark. He stepped into the light and they saw it was Jack Booker, the Gryffindor capiton.  
  
"Thanks, Jack." Lily smiled.  
  
"No problem. You are trying out next year, right?"  
  
"Yes, she is." Sirius answered.  
  
"Great! If you can fly like that on a school broom, there is no telling how good you'll be on a designer broom. See you tommorrow during practice, Sirius."  
  
"See you, Jack! Told you, you'd be awesome, Lils." Sirius put the broom and balls away. Sirius and Lily walked into the common room, where they saw James, pacing.  
  
"Do you two know what time it is?" James said, arms folded.  
  
"Umm, no sir." Sirius saluted.  
  
"10:30! I've been worried about you two for the last thirty minutes!"  
  
"James, why were you so worried?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, you see, umm...there, er."  
  
"I think what he is trying to say is that he LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEESSSS YOU!" Sirius said and ran up into the boys' dorm. James followed in suit. Lily just shook her head and muttered "boys..."  
  
~*~*~ [James woke up the next morning, and walked downstairs to see Lily on the couch in her school robes. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hello, James."  
  
"Hello, Lily."  
  
"How are you?" Lily asked getting up and walking towards him. Her red hair flowed on her shoulders.  
  
"Good." Lily was now very close to him, her hands on his shoulders. James lifted his hand underneath her neck and pulled her to him. They shared a passionate kiss.]  
  
"JAMES!" Sirius yelled at him. James bolted up and his head hit Sirius' chin. "OWWW!" they said at the same time.  
  
"James we have to go down to the great hall- the girls are waiting."  
  
"Okay." James sighed  
  
"James, are you okay?"  
  
"Umm.. yea why?"  
  
"You well, kinda, said someone's name. Actually, more like moaned it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You were dreaming of Lily, eh?"  
  
"Yes." James said taking off his shirt and getting changed into his school clothing.  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"That would have been such good blackmail too!"  
  
"Right, umm, don't tell her."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"She-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Might-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Like-"  
  
"No."  
  
"You!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine, party pooper!" Sirius mocked, glared at him, and walked downstairs. James then walked downstairs, where everyone was waiting. Sirius and Lily were talking to Jack. Kellie and Remus were talking to each other and Mia, Ashley and Bella were talking on the other side of the common room. James walked over to where Lily, Sirius and Jack were.  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
"Hello, James." Lily said and smiled.  
  
"Hey, James." Jack said.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" James asked.  
  
"Oh you know this and that. I got to go meet up with Kayla. See you guys later." Jack said and ran out of the common room. So, what were you guys talking about?" James asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Nothing." Lily answered.  
  
"I'm hungry. Yo, Romeo and Juliet, you guys want to go down to breakfast?" Sirius asked Kellie and Remus, who were kissing at the time. They turned to him.  
  
"Okay." They said at the same time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later in Astronomy, Kristen was explaining about the constellation Orion.  
  
"Kellie, what is the Lambda star in the constellation of Orion?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Meissa."  
  
"Correct. Remus, the Beta star please."  
  
"Rigel."  
  
"Correct. Natalie, the Gamma star please."  
  
"Bellatrix."  
  
"What? Did someone say my name?" Bellatrix looked up from her gossiping friends.  
  
"They did say your name, but they were not addressing you." Kristen smiled.  
  
"Why did they say my name?"  
  
"Because we are studing your cousin's middle name." Kristen smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Calm, down. Anyhow, as I was saying, you will be having an report about one of the six constellations out this month. Your choices for those who don't know" she paused, glancing at Bellatrix and her friends. "are Caelum, Dorado, Mensa, Orion, Reticulum, and Taurus. It's due Februrary 21. I will be picking groups randomly. Kristen summoned a hat and she dumped pieces of paper into them. She shook the hat up and drew a piece.  
  
"Kellie and Bellatrix. James and Natalie, Sirius and Lucius, Remus and Alexa..." Kristen went on until everyone had a partner. The bell rang and eveyone left, heading to the Library.  
  
"I can't believe I was put with that bitch." Kellie said, glaring at a book.  
  
"You can't believe she's your partner? Well, I've got Lucius. How do you think I feel?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"You two, calm down." Remus said doing some of Binns' homework.  
  
Bellatrix and Lucius entered the Library. Bellatrix sat down next to Kellie.  
  
"You're smart. You do the project- not on Orion." Kellie put one hand behind her back and crossed her fingers.  
  
"Of course." Kellie said politely. The boys raised their eyebrows at her. Lucious and Sirius were in a staring contest.  
  
"You do it!" Lucius shouted.  
  
"No way!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"Shut up! You both do it!" Kellie yelled.  
  
"Fine." They both mutered. They flipped through the pages harshly, as if trying to take their anger out on the book pages.  
  
"Were doing Taurus, Black."  
  
"Whatever, Blondie."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Lucius raged.  
  
"THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, OR YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL WING FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!!!!!" Kellie screamed. Kellie was not one to ever yelled at anyone, so everyone turned and looked at her.  
  
Sirius and Lucius, gazed at her wide-eyed, slowly backed away, and sat down. They all did their work until 8 o'clock, when Sirius said he had to do something.Sirius ran down to the quiddditch pitch where Lily and Jake were.  
  
"About time, Sirius." Jake said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jake and Sirius were both beaters so they decided that it would be good to see if Lily could dodge bludgers while trying to catch the snitch.  
  
"Your muggle born, so it's basically like dodgeball, only you could well, go unconcious if you don't dodge it." Jake said simply.  
  
"Whats dodgeball?" Sirius asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Muggle game." Jake and Lily said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, then." Lily mounted onto her broom and flew up. The boys took one bludger out and each of them hovered on one side of the field. They aimed the bludger at Lily. Lily avoided them very well, only getting knocked off once. She also managed to catch the snitch. The day faded into night and they all headed to the Gryffindor common room. Kellie, Remus, and James were doing some homework.  
  
"Eh, Kellie why did you agree to do all the work for the Astronomy report?" Sirius asked. The others looked at her, waiting for her reply.  
  
"Well, you see, if you pay any attention in class, you would know that  
  
"Kristen also wants us to go up and do an oral report."  
  
"She said that?" James asked.  
  
"No, but she wrote it on the board."  
  
"No one except you reads the board." Sirius said.  
  
"I know. If you read it, though, you must state which one of you will be reading the oral presentation. The other one presents some pictures and things like that. Bellatrix is going to be reading the oral presentation on Orion."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Do you think we can do this, Lily?" Kellie asked, looking at the potion in front of her.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"But, it's illegal."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know, we could get in loads of trouble if we get caught."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What if..."  
  
"Just drink!" Lily yelled, clearly getting annoyed.  
  
"Okay, lets see how about a cat- black fur." Kellie drank it and became a cat with black fur, and white fur around the paws.  
  
"Okay, now just think about turning back into yourself." Kellie transformed into herself again.  
  
"Great- now me." Lily thought really hard about what she wanted to be-, a fox. Lily transformed into a red-haired fox. They turned back into their animangi form, and left for the Whomping Willow. Kellie (in cat form), pressed the knot and walked in, the fox following not too far behind.  
  
They saw the boys and joined them. The girls left before the boys left and gave each other nicknames. Lily's name was Vixen and Kellie's Boots. The girlsgot dressed and walked into the common room where the boys were just coming in.  
  
"Hello, boys." Lily said happily.  
  
"Hello, Lily." James said smiling at her. Remus sat down on the couch next to Kellie. Kellie put her arm around him, playing with his hair. Sirius coughed something that sounded like "Lovesick".  
  
"So, what's up?" Lily asked.  
  
"There were these two other animals that came down, and I don't know how." Sirius scratched his head.  
  
"They were girls." Remus answered. Everyone looked at him. "The day before the full moon, the full moon, and the day after people have different smells." He took a meaningful glance at Lily and Kellie.  
  
"Gender or people?"James asked.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Really, could you recognize them?"  
  
"No, not really." Remus lied.  
  
"Okay, lets go to the Great Hall."  
  
"Right." James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter went off while Remus held Kellie off.  
  
"I know it was Lily and you." Remus squeezed her hand. "You could have gotten hurt."  
  
"Remus, you know I wouldn't have." She said.  
  
"But, what if something went wrong and I scratched you or..."  
  
"Shh..." Kellie said putting her finger over his lips, "You know it wouldn't have happened."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Lily and I wanted to help you. I love you." Kellie smiled shyly.  
  
"I love you too." They kissed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"That's so sweet." Lily said.  
  
"What are they even talking about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dosen't matter- they love each other." Lily said.  
  
"Right. I'm hungry." Peter said.  
  
"Me too, can we go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Food! Is that all you boys can think about?"  
  
"Yes." The two boys said. (Sirius and Peter)  
  
James gazed at Lily, unaware of what the three of them were talking about. She looked so perfect in every way.  
  
"James!! Anyone in there?" Lily asked knocking on his head.  
  
"What- huh? Did someone say food?" James said.  
  
"BOYS!" Lily yelled and walked down to the Great Hall. Peter and Sirius snickered, as James looked dumbstruck.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily walked down to the lake. it was 6 o'clock and Lily had two hours to waste until quidditch training with Sirius and Jake. Lily sat down on a rock, gazing into the lake. It was so calm, not a thing going on. Truth be told, merpeople were down there and the giant squid. So actually. it was very active. But, from above it seemed so peaceful and calm. Lily heard someone someone walking towards her. They sat next to her on the rock, and put their hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, it was James.  
  
"Hello, James." Lily said.  
  
"Hello Lils..."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just looking for you."  
  
"Really. Why would you be doing that?"  
  
"Umm... I have to er, tell you something." Lily looked at her watch it was 7:57.  
  
"Can it wait till later James? I really have to go. I'll be back around nine or ten." She kissed him on his cheek and ran off toward the pitch.  
  
'I just kissed him!' Lily thought as she ran to the pitch. She got there and Sirius and Jake were already there. They did the same thing as they did the night before, only this time with two bludgers. Lily got through it all.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday already, and there was a Quidditch game- Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. Sirius and James went down to the locker room and got changed into their quidditch robes. Sirius and Lily had told Jake not to tell James. Sirius said it would be a pleasant surprise. Lily just rolled her eyes.  
  
Lily woke up and got dressed to go to the game. Lily sat down next to Kellie. The game started and Remus was the announcer.  
  
"Today we have Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw! On the Gryffindor team, Captain and beater Booker, Potter, Weasley, Dansfield, Sirius, Carson and Hendershot as Seeker! And on the Ravenclaw team we have Captain and Seeker Greenwalk, Morris, Harris, Johnson, Walker, Otopia, and Rosendew as Keeper! Madam Hootch blows the whistle and they are off! Gryffindor in possesion, Weasley, Potter, Dansfield, back to Potter, he shoots and scores! 10-0 Gryffindor. Greenwalk has seen the snitch!" Sirius looked at where Greenwalk was going and looked for a bludger, he found one and hit Jason in the head with it. Everyone gasped, as Jason fell down to the ground. Jason was carried by Kristen to the hospital wing and they put some third year in as seeker. The game started up again, and luckily Madam Hooch, nor anyone else knew that Sirius aimed it at Jason and not the chaser with the quaffel next to him.  
  
"And Ravenclaw is in possesion. Morris, Harris, it's intercepted by Weasley!" The game was a fairly even game and in the end Gryffindor won 290- 150. Most people were celebrating in the Common room. Jake stood on a chair.  
  
"Gryffindors, I would like your attention!" The Gryffindors all looked at him. "First off, I would like to congratulate Weasley and Potter for making so many goals today. You guys make the best team! Second off, I am having so much fun with these annoncements that I have decided to tell you all that in June, I would like you to try out for the Keeper and Seeker positions." Jake stole a glance at Lily, who pretended she was oblivious to the gesture. "Hope we have as good a team next year as we do this year. Our last and final game of the year is in two weeks, verses Slytherin." Jake got off and everyone resumed talking about who was going to try out. Jake, Sirius, Lily and James were talking on the couches when Kellie got there panting.  
  
"Okay so the gossip is Mia, Sanders, Conwell, Leery are going to try out for seeker. And Peter, Walt, Kensburg are going for Keeper." Kellie said.  
  
"Wow, a lot of people are going for seeker." Lily said out loud. James, Kellie and Remus looked at her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yep, but Sirius and I know who will make the team." Jake smiled.  
  
"Really, who? Because out of them I would have to go with Leery." James stated.  
  
"Well, of course." Sirius said, not to sound conspicious. Bill Weasley came over to them.  
  
"Hey, you guys."  
  
"Hey, Billy-boy." Sirius said. Bill was in his fourth year, a year younger then them. His father worked for the ministry, in muggle artifacts. Bill was one of the most popular boys in the fourth year and he was one wicked quidditch player.  
  
"Stop calling me that, Serious Sirius." Bill smirked.  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
"Why? It's my only retort."  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Or is it because you will never be serious no matter what you do, and I will be able to taunt you about it for life?"  
  
"Billy-boy, Billy-boy!"  
  
"Serious Sirius, looks for himself in the night sky!"  
  
"That was good!" Kellie said, high fiving Bill.  
  
"Traitor!" Sirius yelled at Kellie.  
  
"I care because?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Since when haven't you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just trying to pick a fight."  
  
"Go get a punching bag." Lily stated.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's a bag filled with foam and other material that muggles practice punching, and kicking on it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hobby, and defence mechanism."  
  
"Okay. Weird."  
  
"Never mind." Lily sighed, lying her head on James shoulder. James put his hand around her shoulder.  
  
"Right, a way to confuse me. I know what your evil plans are, Lily Evans! But no, oh no, you can't fool me!"  
  
"Right, you have gone totally mad."  
  
"You just figured that out, Lily?" Bill asked.  
  
"Sadly, yes."  
  
"Sad, Sad." Bill said, shaking his head. People were starting to clear out of the common room since it was getting late.  
  
They now all sat in a circle going Lily, James, Sirius, Jake, Kellie, Remus, then Bill. (a/n: Since they are in a circle it means Bill and Lily are next to each other. They had a butterbeer can in the middle and they were asking each other questions.  
  
"Who have you dreamed of ever having sex with?" Kellie asked Sirius.  
  
"Kristen. She may be a professer but she is still so hot!" All the boys agreed. Remus got smacked upside the head.  
  
"What? she's hot, but you see, you're sexier then anyone should legally be." Remus smiled and kissed her. Sirius spun the bottle and it landed on Lily.  
  
"Lily, Lily, what to ask? Your middle name starts with a K, what is it?"  
  
"I can't tell, it's awful!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, come on it can't be that bad."  
  
"You have to guess."  
  
"Kayla." James said, and got a smack from Jack in the back of his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"KiKi?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Kerri." Kellie asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Kendra?" Bill asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Kenya?" James asked.  
  
"No." Remus who had been quite this whole time, finally spoke up.  
  
"It's easy- it has to be Kellie."  
  
"Correct!"  
  
"Hey!" Kellie yelled.  
  
"Just playing Kellie, it's not awful, but it totally got them off track. Remus is too smart for his own good!"  
  
"I will take that as compliment, thank you Lily." Lily smiled and spun the bottle.The bottle stopped on Bill.  
  
"Bill, who do you have crush on?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess it would be Natalie. Your year, a Ravenclaw."  
  
"I have a project with her." James stated, "She is kinda pretty." Lily started concentrating more on the rug after he said that. 'Maybe he dosen't like me. I mean, why would he?' Bill spun the bottle and it landed on Remus.  
  
"Remus, where do you go once a month- the truth." Remus' face went pale.  
  
Kellie squeezed his hand. James and Sirius nodded that it was okay to tell him. Bill and Jake had been good friends with all of them since before Hogwarts. Lily was an exception, seeing as she was muggle-born.  
  
"I'm a werewolf." Remus closed his eyes, scared to see their reaction.  
  
"Wow." Jake said. "I had my own theories, but that one had never crossed my mind. You know, that's only one day every month. What's the big deal, Kellie and Lily aren't fun to talk to a week out of every month." Jake smirked.  
  
"You laugh, you die." Kellie said, so the guys tried to stifle their laughter. Remus spun the bottle and it landed on Kellie.  
  
"Kellie, love..."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"What were you dreaming about last night?" Remus asked.  
  
"Don't remember."  
  
"That's a laugh. Next time you decide to have a sex dream about Remus, please sleep in the girls dormitory!" Kellie blushed the color of Lily's hair. Kellie span the bottle and it landed on James.  
  
"Jamesie boy."  
  
"Here it comes..."  
  
"Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
James said something so soft that none of them could hear.  
  
"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you!"  
  
"Lily." Lily smiled and blushed, as did James.  
  
"Well that was productive! I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Sirius said yawning.  
  
"Me too." Bill said.  
  
"I might as well, getting drowsy." Jake said. "Especially since someone moaning someone's name last night in the boys dorm kept me up all night. Kellie went redder (if possible) and headed to the girls dorm. Remus followed her.  
  
"I can't believe you." Kellie stated.  
  
"What, you talk in your sleep. I think it's cute." He shrugged.  
  
"That's because you're my boyfriend."  
  
"Correct, and I always will be." Remus kissed her neck, moving up to her lips.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So..." Lily said.  
  
"Do you erm, well you know, like me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I mean it's okay if you don't."  
  
"James."  
  
"I don't want to pressure you, I just think your are really hot and you are so smart and nice and-" Lily gave up trying to tell him yes and instead just kissed him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
What they didn't know was that Sirius, Bill and Jake were all watching the scene.  
  
"Quest finished." Sirius said.  
  
"Finally, they got together and James was the blubbering fool the whole time." Jake said.  
  
"If only that would work on Natalie." Bill said.  
  
"You can hope." Jake said patting him on the back.  
  
"So what is with you and Kayla?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Broke up yeterday."  
  
"Oh, her loss." Sirius said. "Guess so." Jake said. "No, we know so." Bill smiled. Bill went into the fourth year dorm room and Jake and Sirius entered the Fifth year one.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n: Again lots a thanks to IluvMoony! Please I need help with a new titlle! Voice your opinion- oh god now I sound like Uncle sam- Uncle sam wants you!- okay sorry it's late and I'm hyper-yipee! Give me any ideas, you have!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Shortnsassy: You wish and you receive!  
  
Whippy Bird: Yea Mia is kinda a bitch, oh what am I saying she is a toatal Bitch! Did you say kiss, well as I told shortnsassy, you wish and you receive! Lily isn't a good player she is a totally wicked, awesome quidditch player!  
  
Trapped in Icy Flame: Thanx!  
  
Wicca Willow: I think this chapter explained the whole Bella thing.  
  
Jctigerwolf4e: Glad you like it!  
  
alanna: I rock? Cool!  
  
My new motto: You wish and you receive! 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI  
  
The next day Lily woke up feeling very good. James had told her that he liked her and they had kissed. The kiss it was just...perfect! Lily got changed slowely into some muggle clothes seeing as it was Sunday. She put on tight-fitting jeans and a red t-shirt. Lily walked down to the common room. She saw James and Sirius were talking. She smiled and sat next to James. James looked at her and smiled, he put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
The smile was contagious, Sirius smiled to. He was so happy to see Lily and James this happy and, dare-he-think in love?  
  
"So Jamsie finally seduce Lilykins?" Sirius smirked. Lily waked him with a pillow.  
  
"Mr. Black, it is very confidential information about who I seduce, you know that." James smirked and kissed Lily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie woke up and lazily got dressed. She put on cargo pants and a green t- shirt that said 'Save the trees' she walked into the common room and saw Lily and James kissing.  
  
"Miss anything?" Kellie asked Sirius.  
  
"Smiling, Sarcastic talk, ya know the usual." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Looks like they are together."  
  
"Yea I would say so."  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was February; James and Lily had been a couple for three weeks. Lily got a letter. Everyone looked at it suspiciously, Lily never got any mail. Lily opened it and it read.  
  
Former friend, (lily rolled her eyes at this.)  
  
I am dis-inviting you to my house I hope your mudblood self gets beaten to a bloody pulp and you die, from your father.  
  
Bella  
  
Lily put it back on the table. Kellie read it.  
  
"That bitch!"  
  
"Down girl, I don't care."  
  
"I think I could persuade my parents to go by themelves to Australia. You can stay at my house during the summer and maybe easter to. It would be sooooo much fun!" Kellie said excitedly. The boys were clueless of what was happening. James picked up the letter and glared at Bella. James took out his wand and was about to hex her when Lily stopped him.  
  
"James don't, she's a bitch we all know that."  
  
"But Lilyyyy!" He whined.  
  
"Please, for me." Lily pouted.  
  
"Okay, but I sware she calls you that word again and I am going to beat her into a bloody pulp." Remus then picked up the letter, Sirius reading over his shoulder. They both got very angry.  
  
"She-said-that bitch!" Sirius muttered.  
  
"You guys calm down." Lily said. Remus didn't really say anything wasn't feeling good, and he was weak for the full moon was tonight. "Remus, you okay?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Not really, I think I'm going to go to the informitory after breakfast."  
  
"I'll bring you there." Kellie said and squeased his hand, he half-smiled at her. Kellie and Remus finished breakfast and walked to the infirmatory together, hand-in-hand. Kellie heped him to the bed and kissed his forehead, she whispered,  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
"Kellie-"  
  
"You can't change a stubborn womans mind, deal with it." Kellie left the infirmatory without another word.  
  
Later that night the boys left for the whomping willow, and the girls did the same a few minutes after. Kellie pressed the knob and walked through, Lily shortly after her. They got there they saw the wolf and the dog playing. Lily say the stag in a corner resting she sat next to him. Oncce it was very late and they were all tired, Kellie snuggled up with the wolf and Lily with the stag. The next morning, the boys changed back into themselves and watched as the fox and cat slept. James, Sirius and Peter were trying to figure out who they were.  
  
"Fox, has to be hot." Sirius said.  
  
"That makes no sence what-so-ever." James blankly stated, although he felt whenever she was close a tingling, the same tingling he gets whenever he sees Lily.  
  
"Well how about nicknames!" Sirius said.  
  
"We can't even talk when we are like that." Peter stated.  
  
"Boots, for the cat and Vixen, for the fox." Remus said, he had heard the girls the last full moon talking about nicknames. The cat woke up and jumped onto Rmus' lap. Remus pet the cat.  
  
"Looks like Boots likes Moony." Sirius said. Remus silently laughed. "However, Vixen seemed to have taken a liking in Prongsie."  
  
"Sirius, I love Lily. Vixen isn't going to get in the way of that." Remus was trying to stifle his laughter. Lily woke up and made her way over to James. "No, me love Lily." Lily laughed as well as Remus and Kellie. (btw: it's a fox and a cat laughing at you, now that has to be weird right?) "A fox and cat are laughing at me! Whats next!? A BOOK!"  
  
"That would be cool." Sirius said. Vixen and Boots left and the boys did shortly after. The boys arrived at the common room and James squeased/hugged Lily. Remus and Kellie stifled their laughter and snuggled together. Sirius took a rat out of his pocket and put him on the coffe table.  
  
"You know, Lily and Kellie; there are two girl amnagi who are trying to steal your men." Sirius said.  
  
"Really?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Yes, Vixen, a fox is trying to get James. And Boots, the cat is trying to get Remus."  
  
"I see." Lily said, and then Kellie and her broke down into laughter along with Remus. Sirius, Peter and James looked at them blankly.  
  
"I think the fox has to be sexy." Sirius said.  
  
"Well then maybe you should hit on the fox." Kellie suggested trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Yes! I need to practise my sexy growl!" Everyone in the room bursty into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, Sirius. A growl is a growl, I do not think one could make it 'sexy'." Remus tried to explain.  
  
"I do, and I will! That fox is mine!" Sirius said and marched up to the boys dorm, where growling could be heard from and two big thumps. Everyone ran up to see Jake and Bill being chased around the room by a big dog growling. Sirius changes back as he sees everyone is now in the room, and there wasn't enough room to chase them as their was before.  
  
"YOU!" Jake said and attacked Sirius. Bill collapsed onto Jake's bed. Jake and Sirius were now tumbling towards everyone, They all moved to the side and they were tumbling to the staircase, as they went down the staircase everyone winced. "You guys okay?" Lily yelled going down the staircase. Sirius and Jake were rumbing sore spots.  
  
"We're fine Lils'" Sirius said wincing from the pain. Sirius and Jake sat on opposite chairs and put their feet on the coffe table. Kellie and Lily shook their heads. Lily sat inbetween Sirius and James, and Kellie sat inbetween Jake and Remus.  
  
"What to do." James said, he looked at Sirius, they both had that gleam in their eyes, this was never good.  
  
"You guys get dressed warmly and meet us back here." Sirius said and practicly jumping off of the couch.  
  
Lily got dressed into jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, then a blue short sleeve shirt. (A/n I like live those shirts, so I had to put that in their, I think I 'might' have before in this story, but I'm not sure.) She also put a hoody on. Kellie did the same only using different shades of green. They got down and saw the boys were all dressed and ready, along with, some 4th, and 7th year boys and girls. Sirius and James lead them all outside, where there was fresh laid snow.  
  
"BOYS VERSES GIRLS SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" Sirius said and everyone took cover.  
  
At the girl fort Kellie was incharge. "Okay Lily, you charm some snowballs to keep making themselves and hitting the boys."  
  
"Yes Mam!" Lily saluted her. Lily started working on the charm.  
  
"Jennifer, you and the seventh years take them from the right, and Helen you take the fourth years from the left and Lily and I shall take them from the back."  
  
"Yes Mam!" They saluted, Lily handed them some charmed snowballs.  
  
Meanwhile at the Boys fort.  
  
"The boys had snowballs in their hands looking through the fort to see the girls, of coarse it only showed them what was straight ahead. The girl had all gotten there and bombarded them. All of the boys yelled. James jumped ontop of Lily so that he was stradling her.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." James said.  
  
"I suppose it wasn't, but this is." Lily grabbed his shirt and pulled him down and they kissed. Sirius saw them and got everyone to stop and surrond them. The pulled away from the kiss and heard "FIRE!" Everyone through snowballs at them. James got up and chased Sirius.  
  
Later that night Lily James and Remus were in the common room.  
  
"Were is Kellie?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lily said. Just then a cat hopped on Remus' lap, Boots to be exact.  
  
"Hello Boots." Remus said. Boots meowed in return.  
  
"Who is it. It's a Gryffindor for sure, but what year?" James said, more to himself then anyone else. Everyone (including the cat) looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"You know for being the top of class, you sure are dumb!" Lily said.  
  
"What!?" James said.  
  
"James, lets think about this now. The cat boots, is always snuggling up close to Remus and Remus is 'never' bothered by the fact it could be a 'secret admirer' you know why? Because he knows who it is because of her scent."  
  
"Remus your cheating on Kellie!" James said.  
  
"NO!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Then who is it?!"  
  
"Boots is Kellie and I am Vixen!" James stood their shocked. Lily looked at the clock it was eight O'clock, she had to get to the pitch. "James, I have to go." Lily kissed his forehead and ran out of the common room. Kellie transformed back into herself.  
  
"I am an Idiot."  
  
"Yup." Kellie answered, and smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily and Sirius arrived at the common room at the same time again. Sirius went up to bed, while Lily and James sat together. James kissed her neck. Lily gigled.  
  
"That tickles."  
  
"Really? Well then this should tickle to!" James started tickling all over.  
  
"James.Stop." Lily managed.  
  
"And what do I get if I stop?" James questioned, eyebrows raised.  
  
"This!" Lily kissed him. James gave into the kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day they were in astronomy (a/n:I love having them in astronomy!) Sirius was tensely watching the ceiling. James was doodling. Remus was watching Kellie. Kellie was reading. Kristen was late, which like never happened. The doors burst open and Kirsten walked in.  
  
"Sorry, bout running late. So we can get to those oral presentations. How about Bellatrix and Kellie. Bellatrix come here, since you signed up for the oral presentation." Bellatrix glared at a smirking Kellie and made up an excuse.  
  
"Well you see I had to help my poor, poor cousin who is in deep need of mental care, so I couldn't write the oral presentation."  
  
"I gave this to you MONTHS ago."  
  
"Well you know Sirius, he needs care every day."  
  
"HEY!" Sirius yelled at Bellatrix.  
  
"Kellie, read the report top marks, Bellatrix lowest marks." Everygroup did there oral presentation until class was over. Bill saw natlie came out of Astronomy and he walked up to her.  
  
"Hi Natalie."  
  
"Hi.Bill, right?"  
  
"Yea, I was wondering if you would, you know, go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" Natalie smiled at him.  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
"Great." Bill walked Natalie to her next class.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were in the common room, after dinner. Lily had her hand on James chest. Jame looked at her wrist, on it there was a charm bracelet. One of the charms were a stag's antlers. He fingered it, Lily saw what he was doing and smiled up at him.  
  
"Stag antlers." James said.  
  
"Yup." Lily kissed him. James put his arm around her waist, so she coiuldn't get out, "I can't get out." She pouted.  
  
"Nope." James kissed her shoulder, then her neck, which she giggled at, her cheeck then her lips. Lily melted into the kiss, putting her hand behind his neck, messing up his hair, even more.  
  
"Ahem." Said a voice, reluctantly they looked at who said it. It was Remus, Sirius and Kellie seemed to be dieing of laughter. Lily blushed beet red.  
  
"So what to do?" Sirius said, recovering from his laughter.  
  
"Truth, Dare or Kiss." Kellie said.  
  
"Oh dear lord." Lily said.  
  
"What is that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You have to ask the person truth or dare, then u give them a question if they pick truth or if they pick dare make them do a dare. If they say pass they either have to kiss you or the person of the askers choice." They all agreed and Kellie started it.  
  
"Sirius, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to moon the next person that walkes into the common room."  
  
"Of coarse." Remus got the map out to see if anyone was coming.  
  
"Two people are coming." Remus said. The common room door/ potrait opened, without looking who it was Sirius mooned them.  
  
"I'm scared for life!" Bill yelled. Jake looking like her was going to puke.  
  
"Want to play?" Remus asked.  
  
"Play what, exactly?" asked Jake.  
  
"Truth, Dare or Kiss."  
  
"Why not." Bill and Jake joined them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I know it's like really short, but now that the summa is ova, I am getting homework. I have to write a 'gothic horror story' for language arts, that is going to take the whole month. Which will definetly slow this down. Then my friends wanted me to make a squel to my scary story from last year since they all love it. So I am trying to finish that up, which it is almost finished, Also I am writing an original (hopefully) series of story's called Yesengwen's Hero's, w/site yesengwen.funurl.com. And if that is not enough! I am having major writers block for this story, so please give me any ideas you have or any suspicions you have about what you think something is leading to, or anything you would like to see. I didn't give this to my beta reader, cause I wanted you guys to get this, since it has been a VERY long time since I updated.  
  
My Review Thanks:  
  
Wicca Willow: I was close with Bill's age! Yippe for me, and I just randomly guessed!  
  
shortnsassy: I'm glad you think so!  
  
JCtigerwolf4e: I know, I am trying to figure out a way to bring that in there when she is at school, if you have any ideas tell me please! That goes for anyone else to!  
  
ArtC-Fox: Well Sirius dosen't know yet which will be a big part the next full moon. And peter dosen't know either.  
  
Whippy Bird: Glad you loved it!  
  
Please R/R! Tanx u! 


	7. Chapter VII

Mia glared at Lily from across the common room. It was not fair that Lily hardly even tried to get james to like her and she gets him. She was going tor uin their relationship if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Bella noticed Mia was glaring at someone, she looked and she was Lily and James holding hands talking to Sirius. Bella smiled, about time they got together. But Mia said that Lily had talked about her behind her back so she shouldn't be happy, right?  
  
"I think we should break up James and Lily, he could do so much better. Like me!" Mia said.  
  
"I don't know." Bella said.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know! You have to, you're my friend."  
  
"You did call me big figg."  
  
"We were so young and childish then, come on lets do this."  
  
"Fine, fine I will do it." Bella sighed in defeat, while Mia smiled in triumph.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was 8:30 Wednesday night and Mia had followed Lily the night before to see where she went. Mia had everything planned out perfectly, she burst into the common room and got james.  
  
"James, you need to see something right away." James, reluctantly followed her to the quidditch pitch. Mia smirked as she saw him follow her, this would break them up for sure. Bella was pacing in one of the booths at the quidditch pitch, she would have to do a spell for Lily to fall on top of Sirius, to look as though they were kissing. Bella knew she couldn't do it, but she still had time. Bella took a deep breath and yelled.  
  
"SIRIUS LILY! COME OVER HERE!" Sirius and Lily sped over to her. Lily looked at her cutiously while Sirius was glaring daggers at her. "Okay so here goes nothing. Mia told me Sirius was cheating on me so I cheated onhim they she told me that you and Kellie were talking about me behind my back. And Mia wants to break up James and Lily, and she wanted me to make lily fall on top of you, by doing a spell, you better hurry and leave so james dosen't see your surprise for him." Bella said very fast. Neither of the two moved. "GO!" Lily nodded and put her broom away and ran to the Library. Sirius stayed.  
  
"I didn't cheat on you."  
  
"I figured as much." Sirius lightly kissed her.  
  
"Lets go back to the common room" Sirius and Bella walked hand and hand to the common room, and bumped into Mia and James on the way. James looked between the two utterly bewildered, as did Mia.  
  
"Bella and I are back together."  
  
"Okay, but she called Lily a" James started.  
  
"I explain it to you on the way to the common room." Sirius said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye *Mia*" Sirius said. The three walked to the common room, Sirius explained the whole thing to James, by the time they got to the portrait, everything was good between them. The entered the common room, and explained everything to Remus, Kellie and Lily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, so I am going to try and post each new chapter asap. I think the chapters are going to be a lot shorter, which just means there are going to be more chapters then I would've had. Hope you like! Fixed everything up with Bella! Anyideas, tell me in a review!  
  
Review thanks,  
  
Jctigerwolf4e- glad you think it is great.  
  
Whippy Bird- There is your bella, and good idea, on the dad part!  
  
ZombieGurl98- Glad you like it, ehre the update for you!  
  
Cor Eloise-Glade you do! 


	8. Chapter VIII

A/n: So sorry it's taken me so long to update!  
  
So all was good, bella and Sirius were always making ourt. Lily and James were together and Remus and Kellie were together. Peter, well he always seemed to be off somewhere. Never really around except for the full moons. Ah yes the fuul moon. It came so quickly. Well as usual the four boys went first then Kellie and Lily went.  
  
Vixen walked up to Prongs, while Boots walked up to Remus. Padfoot was watching Wormtail chase his tail. The next morning everyone morphed back into themselves.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sirius yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Kellie and Lily are- are Amanigus!"  
  
"Did we forget to mention that?" James asked messing up his hair even more.  
  
"Well YES!" Sirius said. "You people don't bother to tell me anything anymore I feel so unloved!" Sirius said wipping away a fake tear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were in the boys dormitory talking about Lily.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Dumbledore." James said.  
  
"She might be sent to a muggle foster home, and not be able to come to Hogwarts." Remus told him.  
  
"We could ask him as a hypothetical situation."  
  
"I'm not going to win this one am I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine lets go then." James, Sirius, and Remus walked to the statue to get into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Anyone know the password?" Remus asked.  
  
"Erm, it was some muggle candy yesterday, I was here. Snipers, Snookers, Snigers, Snifers, SNICKERS!" The statue moved and they walked up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Proffeser!"James yelled.  
  
"You called, James?"  
  
"Yes, well you see my cousin has this friend, who is beaten by their father. Well you see my cousins friend is afraid, seeing she is a muggle- born she would be sent to a muggle foster home, and not be able to attend Hog- an American wizardy school. So they were wondering what exactly she could do."  
  
"Well, you see we have wizard foster homes. Not many people are signed up, although Kellie's parents are for one. I think lily would love to stay there. Would you like me to contact them about it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"How do you know these things?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Many, many years of practise, well I will contact them about it and tell you as soon as I get a response."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem." The boys walked back to the common room. Sirius went to go find Bella, and Remus went into the dorm to do some homework. James sat in the common room, on the couch. Lily jumped onto his lap, so she was stradiling him.  
  
"Lily." James said as he put a piece oif hair behind her ear.  
  
"James."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Good." Lily said resting her forehead against his. They then started to kiss. James and Lily were so happy that they were together, finally - in Sirius' words. Lily put her hand in his hair.  
  
"I love you Lily." James whispered into her ear. Lily smiled at him.  
  
"I love you too, James."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soon enough it was June. No one wanted to leave, but they knew they had to. Lily was going to live at Kellie's house now. Even though she did have to go to court, in July. To prove that Lily's father abused her. Everything was practically perfect. Today was the day james was in for the surprise of his life. It was Quidditch try outs and well you know the rest. (A/n: I don't remember ever saying anything about the people on the team, tell me if I did, and I'll edit it!)  
  
James, Sirius, Jake, Emma, Skylar, Matt, and the 7th year seeker, whom they were looking for a replacement Will.  
  
Peter tried out first, he tried, but he wasn't exactly the best. Then a couple of others all whom were much better then Peter. Finally it was Lily's turn. James was shocked. Sirius had to try his hardest to contan him self from laughing as he saw james face when they announced who would be next.  
  
Lily was most certainly the best. Everyone certainly liked her. Will stood up and announced who the new seeker would be.  
  
"Well you all definetly have the potential to become my replacement but there was one person who stood out more so then the res, Lily Evans you will be the new seeker next year. James grabbed her and hugged her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Sirius thought it would be better if I was to surprise you with my abilitys."  
  
"You did just that."  
  
So a couple weeks later they all went vback home, or to their new home in Lily's case.  
  
The End of Fifth Year Secrets.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the shortness! But I really wanted to finish this so I wouldn't be tormenting you for when I could write my normal long chapters. Okay so I am finally done that story, but guess what SURPRISE! I am writing a whole New story, a sequel to this one It will be called Sixth Year Broken Promises, well I think.not totally sure. However It will star Sixth Year ?????. So tell me if you liked the story! Adios! BTW- all of the summer will be written in the next story.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
James' Girl Lily Actually I didn't mean to exclude Peter, but what you said kind of inspired me to write a sequel. So hint hint, the next story will have some things to do with Peter. :D Although I do very much dislike him!  
  
LightningFairy Here's another chappie for ya!  
  
ZombieGurl98 Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
MarryMeJames Yes the R ones are a little over the top. I like fluff, but only when they are short Fluffy storys, I'm not big on the whole idea of writing fluff, though. Sorry but Lily isn't staying with James.  
  
Whippy Bird ~ You really, really dislike Mia. Lol. Well I'm thinking of doing that in the next story, maybe when they get back to Hogwarts. I have a lot of things in mind for the next story. It's not going to be an all Lily/James, like this one was It's going to have some things you know that happen already and some that well may surprise you. Well anyhoo Mia will try to seek revenge, will she fail? I don't know, I haven't written it yet! 


End file.
